


Menta y amapola

by fromzrx (afteriam)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coma, Español | Spanish, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Long, M/M, Novel, Sharing a Body, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriam/pseuds/fromzrx
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN DE "MINT AND POPPY", ESCRITO POR ALETTE]Tras el error de un ángel, Chae Hyungwon se ve obligado a compartir el cuerpo de Yoo Kihyun, un joven pequeñajo y gruñón que nunca había conocido. ¿Qué sucederá cuando él y Kihyun empiecen a enamorarse de dos hombres diferentes estando en el mismo cuerpo?





	1. Mañana y pergamino

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mint and Poppy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986071) by [Alette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alette/pseuds/Alette). 



> Este trabajo no es más que una traducción al español de Mint and Poppy, escrito por Alette y que aparecerá linkeado. La traducción está hecha con todo el cariño del mundo, en español de España e intentaré subir todo lo antes posible.
> 
> Por favor, ¡dadle mucho amor al fic original también!

**Capítulo 1**

El agudo sonido de la alarma cortó el frío ambiente matutino. Una mano apareció de entre las mantas, agarró el despertador y lo lanzó contra la pared. El reloj rebotó sin mayor daño y continuó sonando en el suelo, como si de un zombie chillón sacado del infierno se tratara.  
Hyungwon gruñó y se obligó a salir de la cama. Caminó hasta el despertador y lo apagó. Odiaba ese dichoso trasto y cómo se resistía a romperse, pero era la única cosa que podía sacarle de la cama.

Bueno, y fuera de la cama estaba. Hyungwon comprobó la hora en el reloj infernal. Eran las ocho de la mañana. Gruñó de nuevo. Quienquiera que hubiera creado las clases de mañana o no tenía alma, o era un robot.

  
Se arrastró hasta el baño e hizo una nota mental para revisar el horario del día mientras se lavaba. Una clase a las nueve, otra a las once y media y ya habría terminado con la universidad por el día. Después, iba a quedar con Changkyun para comer y por la tarde iba a empezar el turno de tarde en la tienda.

  
Hyungwon se vistió y se miró en el espejo. Rostro pequeño y hermoso, con grandes ojos, labios carnosos y pelo negro corto. Ser guapo iba con todo, o al menos eso le decían, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que vestirse como un pordiosero. Se había puesto un par de vaqueros negros pitillo, que hacían que sus largas piernas parecieran aún más largas, y un jersey de lana ligero y blanco como la nieve. Se puso un abrigo azul oscuro largo para combatir el frío de febrero, metió un par de guantes en su bolsillo y un poco de pan en su boca y ya estaba preparado para enfrentarse al mundo exterior.

  
El exterior, en este caso, era el pequeño callejón que llevaba al bloque de apartamentos de dos habitaciones en el que Hyungwon vivía. Su apartamento no era gran cosa, pero era cálido y estaba helando fuera. Hyungwon dejó escapar un suspiro entre sus labios y observó cómo el vaho se desvanecía en el aire invernal. Mientras caminaba por la calle se puso los guantes y sacó el móvil y los auriculares.

  
Taeyang acompañó a Hyungwon en sus oídos mientras llegaba a la calle principal. Cruzó y entonces Crush comenzó mientras esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara en el siguiente cruce. Mientras escuchaba letras de amor y destino, alguien le tocó en el hombro y Hyungwon se giró.

  
Hyungwon sabía que era guapo. Se lo habían dicho toda su vida, sería estúpido pensar que todo el mundo le estaba mintiendo. Estaba bueno y sabía reconocer a otro tío bueno cuando lo veía.

  
El chaval que le había tocado en el hombro estaba muy por encima de la media. Parecía de la edad de Hyungwon, con unos veintipico o incluso menos. Su piel era tan blanca y perfecta que casi brillaba en la luz matutina. Su pelo era de un tono castaño, oscuro y rico, corto en los laterales y descuidadamente echado hacia atrás. Sus labios eran del color rosado que muchos anuncios cosméticos luchaban por conseguir y sus ojos oscuros irradiaban calidez.

  
Hyungwon se quitó un auricular.

  
— ¿Sí?—, dijo con mucha más amabilidad de la que hubiera tenido normalmente hacia alguien que había interrumpido su música.

  
— No deberías hacer eso—, dijo el guapo desconocido—. Andar con los auriculares, digo. Puede ser peligroso.

  
Hyungwon se sintió extrañamente conmovido pero también un poco ofendido. Podía cuidar de sí mismo sin la ayuda de ningún desconocido, no importa lo atractivo que fuera.

  
— Gracias—, dijo, manteniendo un tono educado—, pero creo que estaré bien.

  
— Lo digo en serio, eh—, el otro hombre insistió, y parecía que lo decía en serio—. Tienes que tener cuidado.

  
A Hyungwon se le ocurrieron cientos de comentarios sarcásticos con los que responder, pero el muchacho parecía tan sincero que en lugar de eso simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se quitó los auriculares. El desconocido sonrió al verlo y Hyungwon no se arrepintió de su decisión.

  
El semáforo cambió de color y los dos cruzaron juntos. Al llegar al otro lado, el desconocido se fue hacia la izquierda mientras Hyungwon se dirigió a la derecha, sintiendo un tirón en el corazón al ver cómo se iba. Ahí se va una reunión de cuento de hadas que ha terminado siendo nada. Triste pero muy estereotípico. De todas formas, a Hyungwon no se le daba bien el romance.

  
Caminó un poco por la calle cuando se dio cuenta de que sus auriculares se habían enredado en uno de los botones de su abrigo. Se paró y comenzó a desenredarlos. Se quedó allí, parado en la calle, cabeza gacha y manos ocupadas.

  
Hyungwon no escuchó a la gente gritando ni el chirrido de los neumáticos del autobús hasta que fue muy tarde. Ni siquiera sintió el impacto, lo cual fue una bendición.

 

 

Blanco. Todo era blanco. ¿Por qué era todo blanco?

  
Hyungwon parpadeó una, dos veces y movió las manos para frotarse los ojos. Sus manos parecían extrañamente ligeras. Todo de él parecía curiosamente ligero, como si estuviera flotando.

— ¿Chae Hyungwon?

 

La voz era suave, hermosa y, sin duda, masculina. Era el tono de voz que se suele tener cuando se habla con una persona enferma o emocionalmente inestable.

  
Poco a poco, una figura empezó a distinguirse entre el blanco puro. Era un hombre joven y hermoso. Tenía unas facciones suaves y cabello rubio fino que caía sobre su frente. Sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos y estaba vestido con unos pantalones sueltos blancos y una camiseta blanca apretada. Su piel inmaculada y pálida le hizo a rememorar a Hyungwon un recuerdo matutino que parecía muy lejano.

  
—Ese soy yo—, dijo Hyungwon. Notó sus labios adormecidos—. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucede?

  
Pero mientras lo decía, la respuesta le vino a la mente. Hyungwon observó con los ojos como platos al desconocido, cuya expresión lo confirmó.

  
—Sí—, el hombre de blanco dijo—. Te atropelló un autobús que había perdido el control. Lo siento.

  
Hyungwon siguió mirándole fijamente mientras sus pensamientos volaban dentro de su cabeza.

  
— Pero le dije a Changkyun que iba a ir a comer con él—, dijo finalmente.

  
— Me temo que tendrás que perdértelo—, dijo el desconocido de blanco con una sonrisa comprensiva—. Te vas a perder todos tus compromisos.

  
— ¿Te estás haciendo el gracioso, ángel de pacotilla?— Hyungwon saltó—. No estoy de humor para bromas. Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy muerto. Eso tiende a fastidiarte el humor así que tendrás que disculparme si no me desternillo de la risa.

  
El supuesto ángel miró a su alrededor en pánico.

  
— Eso no debería de suceder—, dijo extrañado.

  
— ¿Qué? ¿A la mayoría de la gente le entusiasman las bromas de muertos?— preguntó Hyungwon con sarcasmo.

  
— No, no deberías tener tantas emociones—, respondió el ángel, todavía extrañado.

  
— ¿Que no debería tener emociones? ¡Estoy muerto!

  
— Exacto, y deberías de haber dejado atrás la mayoría de tus sentimientos, con tu cuerpo—, explicó el ángel. Cogió un pergamino que sin ninguna duda antes no tenía entre sus manos, lo abrió y leyó—. ¿Seguro que eres Chae Hyungwon? ¿Sin ninguna duda?

  
— ¿Y me lo preguntas a mí?— Hyungwon estaba sin palabras—. Sí, estoy seguro. Estoy bastante seguro.

  
Mientras el joven de blanco remiraba el pergamino, la realidad de su situación empezó a golpear a Hyungwon.

  
— No me puedo creer que esté muerto— dijo en alto—. Hay tantas cosas que nunca pude hacer. Y ahora no las haré nunca. Solo tengo veintidós, joder—, paró y se corrigió a sí mismo—. Solo tenía veintidós.

  
— Espera un segundo—, dijo el ángel de golpe—. ¿Cómo que tienes veintidós? Deberías tener treinta y ocho.

  
— Tengo veintidós—, explicó Hyungwon—. También estoy bastante seguro de eso.

  
— Eso no es lo que dice la lista—, dijo el rubio, agitando el pergamino—. Chae Hyungwon, nacido en 1978, muere hoy.

  
— Yo nací en el 94—, dijo Hyungwon lentamente—, no en el 78.

  
— Vaya—, dijo el ángel, y luego—, vaya—. Y más adelante—, vaya—. Carraspeó—. Bueno, pues tengo noticias para ti.

  
— Deja que adivine—, comentó Hyungwon mosqueado—. Algún imbécil ha cometido un error y no estoy muerto de verdad.

  
— Oye, sin faltar—, respondió el ángel indignado—. Después, volvió a carraspear, se recompuso y dijo con calma—. Enhorabuena, Chae Hyungwon de veintidós años, estás vivo.

  
Hyungwon intentó que no se le notara, pero el alivio recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras. Estaba vivo. Seguía vivo. Era como si la realidad de la muerte no se hubiera hecho presente hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba vivo.

  
— Si esperas un momento—, comentó el ángel—, volverás a tu cuerpo en un santiamén—. Volvió a sonreír, pareciendo realmente arrepentido—. Espero que no volvamos a vernos en mucho tiempo.

  
Hyungwon quería decir alguna otra cosa pero, de repente, ya no podía hablar. Empezó a sentirse adormecido y, también, terriblemente ligero. Estaba flotando. Estaba flotando de vuelta a su cuerpo…

 

 

El agudo sonido de la alarma cortó el frío ambiente matutino. Una mano apareció de entre las mantas, agarró el despertador y lo lanzó contra la pared. El reloj golpeó la pared, se rompió y hubo silencio.

  
Incluso con su mente medio dormida, Hyungwon se alegró. Por fin había derrotado al reloj infernal.

  
Se arrastró fuera de la cama y fue hacia el baño con los ojos todavía cerrados. Pero cuando extendió la mano hacia el lavabo no encontró nada más que aire vacío. Confuso, Hyungwon se frotó los ojos y los abrió.

  
No estaba en su baño. No estaba en ninguna habitación de su apartamento. Miró a su alrededor, confuso. Estaba en el apartamento de otra persona pero no en el suyo. Hyungwon empezó a dar vueltas.

  
El apartamento era más grande que el suyo y también más limpio. La cocina estaba bien organizada e inmaculada. El baño era como si un ejército de señoras de la limpieza hubiera pasado por allí.

  
¿Dónde narices estoy? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Hyungwon pensó en la última cosa que podía recordar. Estaba yendo a la universidad, había un desconocido mono y entonces… y entonces…

  
Hyungwon pasó al lado de un espejo de pared y se frenó en seco. ¿Acababa de ver su reflejo…?

  
Se volvió al espejo, se miró y casi se desmayó.

  
El rostro que le devolvió la mirada no era el suyo.


	2. Ángel y nombre

Hyungwon miró fijamente al rostro desconocido en el espejo. Ese no era él.

Levantó una mano y, de igual manera, la imagen del espejo la levantó también. Sus pequeños y suaves mofletes ya no estaban, reemplazados por una cara afilada con pómulos firmes. Sus grandes y expresivos ojos ahora eran pequeños y punzantes. El pelo negro era de un color castaño rojizo y, cuando lo apartó, pudo ver dos lunares en su frente, donde el diablo tenía sus cuernos.

Hyungwon se dejó caer al suelo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, tocándose la cara con las manos. No se sentía como su cara. Se sentía como la cara que veía en el espejo.

Y ahora Hyungwon finalmente se fijó en su cuerpo. Sus proporciones de modelo habían desaparecido. Su cuerpo ahora era bajo y menudo.

Cientos de pensamientos se agolparon en su cabeza pero el mismo no hacía más que regresar y regresar. _¿Dónde está mi cuerpo?_

Se tumbó y cerró los ojos. _A lo mejor me despierto de esta pesadilla… En breves momentos…_

Y entonces alguien carraspeó.

Hyungwon abrió los ojos y se sentó, viendo a un chaval sentado en una mesa cercana. Un chaval rubio con una cara bonita y una sonrisa incómoda.

— Tú—, gruñó Hyungwon.

— Yo—, respondió el ángel, todavía sonriendo incómodamente.

— Tú has hecho esto—. No era una pregunta. Hyungwon lo sabía. Como sabía que no había estado soñando cuando pensó que le había atropellado un autobús. Ahí estaba la prueba. Comenzó a sentir la rabia burbujear dentro de él.

— No… a propósito…— dijo el ángel con una mirada culpable e incómoda—. Sí, la he liado, pero ha sido un accidente.

— Pues nada, no pasa nada—, respondió Hyungwon con sarcasmo—. Estoy encerrado en el cuerpo de un tío aleatorio pero nada, todo va divinamente.

— No es permanente, no te preocupes—, el ángel aclaró rápidamente—. Es… complicado.

— Soy todo oídos—, dijo Hyungwon. El enfado seguía ahí e intentó acallarlo.

El ángel se removió incómodo y después dijo:

 — Con tu alma tan lejos de tu cuerpo durante tanto tiempo, tu cuerpo se… ha cerrado. Así que cuando enviamos a tu alma de vuelta, no pudo regresar y se metió en este cuerpo.

Hyungwon continuó sentado en silenció. Respiró profundamente un par de veces para serenarse y después preguntó: 

— ¿Por qué este cuerpo? Ni siquiera conozco a este tío.

El ángel se encogió de hombros.

 — ¿Quién sabe? Yo no, desde luego. Quizás este cuerpo era compatible con tu alma.

Hyungwon observó el cuerpo menudo.

 — Mira que lo dudo.

— De todos modos—, continuó el ángel—, tienes que vivir en este cuerpo mientras arreglamos el resto de los asuntos, y después podrás volver al tuyo.

Hyungwon le dio vueltas un instante y después dijo:

 — ¿Qué pasa con el dueño de este cuerpo? ¿Está muerto?

— Ay, dios, no—, el ángel respondió contento—. Simplemente tiene que compartir de momento. Un día es tu turno, el siguiente es suyo, y así.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— El alma se separa un poco mientras duermes—, explicó el rubio—. Así que tu alma se quedara aparte. La próxima vez que el cuerpo se duerma, luchará por tomar el control de nuevo.

Parecía todo una enorme trola. _¿Pero, de todos modos, cuánto tenía sentido?_

— No sé nada de este tío, ¿cómo se supone que voy a vivir en su cuerpo?— respondió Hyungwon—. Quiero decir, ¿cómo narices se llama?

El ángel se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

— Yo qué sé. No bajo a la Tierra a espiar a la gente.

— Muy bien—, contestó Hyungwon, tras una pausa—. Pues, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El ángel miró alrededor, cogió una revista que había cerca y ojeó sus páginas.

— ¿Cómo se llama este tío?— Señaló a una fotografía en una página.

Era el miembro de un grupo de idols.

— Lee Minhyuk—, leyó Hyungwon en voz alta.

— Pues llámame así—, dijo el ángel con una sonrisa enorme.

Pero en ese momento la mente de Hyungwon estaba en otra parte. Podía ver. Quienquiera que fuera este tío, no necesitaba gafas. Hyungwon había necesitado gafas prácticamente toda su vida; gafas bien gordas, lo que hacía que generalmente llevara lentillas.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando?— el recién bautizado Minhyuk preguntó.

— No necesita gafas—, respondió Hyungwon—. No necesito gafas.

Minhyuk le sonrió.

— Ves, también hay un lado positivo.

— Cierra el pico—, saltó Hyungwon, muy enfadado de pronto—. Ya estoy harto de tu mentalidad positiva de mierda. Da asco. No hay lado positivo—. Respiró profundamente—. ¿Cuándo voy a poder volver a mi cuerpo?

— No estoy seguro—, respondió Minhyuk—. Tres semanas. Como mucho cuatro. Como muchísimo, cinco.

— Estás haciendo los números cada vez más grandes—, Hyungwon apuntó entre dientes.

— Solo te estoy preparando para lo peor—, respondió Minhyuk con una enorme sonrisa.

Hyungwon respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. No funcionó.

— Si vuelves a ponerte alegre en mi presencia—, dijo, en un tono bajo y amenazante—, te mataré. Lo digo en serio. Te asesinaré. ¿Pueden morir los ángeles? Lo vas a averiguar. Pondré mis manos alrededor de tu bonito cuello y…

— En realidad—, dijo Minhyuk con una risita—, no son tus manos.

— Cállate—, gruñó Hyungwon—, o te voy a meter la aureola tan dentro de…

Un crujido proveniente de otra habitación le interrumpió y los dos se quedaron quietos. Hubo más sonidos. Pisadas.

— ¿Quién es?— susurró Hyungwon—. ¿El canijo tiene un compañero de piso?

— No lo sé—, Minhyuk murmuró apresuradamente.

Hyungwon no creía que el canijo lo tuviera. No había visto otro dormitorio u otra cama. Se trataba de una visita inesperada.

Un bate de béisbol cercano parecía una buena arma y Hyungwon lo agarró. Se sorprendió agradablemente al ver que el cuerpo del canijo era un poco más fuerte que el suyo propio.

— ¿Qué haces?— susurró Minhyuk mientras Hyungwon se arrastraba cerca de él.

— Proteger al canijo y a mí mismo—, respondió—. Y ahora al menos por una vez, cállate.

El intruso no estaba intentando ser silencioso. Estaba en la cocina, moviéndose libremente. Hyungwon se movió con rapidez pero callado. El hombre era alto y también bastante grande. Al menos lo suficientemente grande como para lanzar al canijo por los aires. Hyungwon estaba contento de tener el bate.

Estaba cerca del tío cuando debió de hacer un ruido, porque el intruso se dio la vuelta y dijo:

— ¿Kihyun?

Demasiado tarde. Hyungwon ya había movido el bate, aunque intentó retroceder en el último segundo. Golpeó al desconocido en la cabeza y se cayó, inconsciente.

— Oh, vaya. La he cagado, ¿no?

Hyungwon se giró y encontró a Minhyuk de pie detrás de él. Tenía los labios apretados y estaba mirando a la figura inconsciente del suelo.

— Parece que es un amigo tuyo.

Hyungwon le ignoró y se agachó. El chico parecía estar bien, simplemente inconsciente. Hyungwon se sintió aliviado, eso quería decir que podría pensar.

Perfecto, así que este cuerpo pertenecía a Kihyun. El hombre al que había golpeado era amigo de Kihyun. ¿Qué más?

Una idea se le vino de repente a Hyungwon. Salió de la concina y volvió al dormitorio. Allí, junto a la mesilla de noche, se encontraba lo que estaba buscando: el móvil de Kihyun.

Por fortuna, no tenía contraseña. Hyungwon echó un vistazo a sus contactos y, allí, en el número más llamado, se encontraba Shownu-hyung. Un nombre extraño. Un mote, por supuesto. Hyungwon apostaría todo su dinero a que era el chico en el suelo de la cocina. Tenía pinta de Shownu.

— Anda, qué listo eres—, comentó Minhyuk por encima del hombro de Hyungwon. Él le ignoró y abrió el KakaoTalk de Kihyun. El mensaje más reciente era a Son Hyungwoo (Shownu). La foto de perfil confirmó las sospechas de Hyungwon. Decidió revisar el resto del móvil de Kihyun más tarde. Quería estar allí cuando Shownu despertase.

Hyungwon regresó a la cocina, observó a la forma inconsciente y pensó en qué hacer. Pensó en mover a Shownu pero decidió que los bracitos de Kihyun no podrían hacer demasiado. Al final, cogió un vaso de agua y se lo echó a Shownu por la cabeza.

La reacción fue inmediata. Shownu gruñó y, despacio, se sentó, frotándose la cabeza.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Pensaba que eras un ladrón—, dijo Hyungwon y era la verdad—. Deberías de haber llamado.

— Sabes que nunca lo hago—, respondió Shownu. Su mirada, de repente, le analizó con cuidado—. ¿Kihyun? ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy bien—, contestó Hyungwon sin problema y después añadió—. No he dormido muy bien.

— Pareces… distinto—, dijo Shownu, levantándose con ayuda de la encimera de la cocina.

Hyungwon sintió un ataque de pánico en sus venas. ¿De verdad era tan obvio? ¿Cómo actuaba Kihyun de todos modos? Ojalá se hubiera pasado más tiempo cotilleándole el teléfono.

Al final, Hyungwon decidió jugar sobre seguro y dijo:

— Siento haberte golpeado, hyung.

Shownu se rió y dijo:

— Si lo que me sorprende es que hayas sido capaz de noquearme.

El hyung de Kihyun era un hombre atractivo, con grandes hombros y una cara suave y hermosa. Parecía tan alto como Hyungwon —como el cuerpo real de Hyungwon. Su sonrisa parecía comerse todos sus rasgos y le hacía parecer terriblemente inocente.

Hyungwon no sabía cómo responder a esa sonrisa. Acababa de noquear al muchacho, ¿por qué le sonreía? Decidió mantener el pico cerrado.

— Muy bien, ¿dónde está el desayuno?— preguntó Shownu.

— No lo sé—, respondió Hyungwon automáticamente.

Shownu parecía extrañado.

— ¿No vas a cocinar?

Hyungwon le miró fijamente. ¿Cocinar? Podía hacer ramen y eso era todo. ¿Qué pasaba si Kihyun era un gran cocinero? ¿Cómo iba a equipararse Hyungwon con sus habilidades inexistentes?

— ¿Sabes qué, hyung?— dijo—. La verdad es que no me encuentro muy bien. Creo que me voy a saltar el desayuno y volver a la cama.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?— había preocupación e incomodidad en su voz.

— Nada—, respondió Hyungwon, y aquella fue la mentira más gorda que jamás había dicho—. Solo creo que me voy a volver a la cama.

— ¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno?— preguntó Shownu—. Puedo quedarme si quieres.

— No, no te preocupes—, dijo Hyungwon, diciéndole adiós con la mano—. Estaré bien si descanso. Lo siento.

Shownu pareció dudar, pero al final se rindió.

— Vale. Te llamaré más tarde.

— Genial—, dijo Hyungwonm guiándole a la puerta—. Nos vemos.

En el momento en que Shownu salió por la puerta, Hyungwon dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Solo había sobrevivido a una situación y ya estaba agotado, ¿cómo iba a soportar todo esto durante cinco semanas?

— Casi te pilla—. Minhyuk había aparecido detrás de él de repente—. Aunque no creo que te hubiese creído aunque le hubieras dicho la verdad. Parece un buen chaval.

Hyungwon asintió distraído. Estaba pensando cuál debería ser su próximo paso. Volvió a la habitación de Kihyun y cogió el teléfono. Era sábado, lo que quería decir que el autobús había atropellado a Hyungwon el día anterior. Y su cuerpo…

— ¿Dónde está mi cuerpo?— preguntó a Minhyuk, que se encontraba sentado en la cama.

— En algún hospital, seguramente—, respondió el ángel—. Oficialmente, tu cuerpo está en coma.

Hyungwon se sentó e intentó procesar la información, después, cogió la cartera de Kihyun y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Oye, ¿a dónde vas?— preguntó Minhyuk, siguiéndole.

— A buscar mi cuerpo—, dijo Hyungwon, comprobando el armario de Kihyun para buscar un abrigo.

— Si ni siquiera sabes dónde está.

—Sí, sí lo sé—, respondió Hyungwon—. Por ley, la ambulancia tiene que llevarte al hospital más cercano, así que estoy en el Lady Mary Memorial.

— Vaya, qué listo eres—. Minhyuk realmente parecía que lo decía en serio.

Hyungwon le ignoró. No reconocía el vecindario donde Kihyun vivía pero daba lo mismo. Cogió un taxi, de todos modos, no era su dinero.

Preguntó por el número de su habitación y subió al segundo piso. El sonido desbocado del latido de su corazón llenaba el ascensor. Minhyuk estaba de pie a su lado y a Hyungwon le sorprendió que no pudiera escucharlo.

Los dos se bajaron del ascensor, giraron en una esquina y Hyungwon vio a Changkyun sentado en una silla del pasillo.

Hyungwon estaba tan contento de ver a una cara conocida que casi gritó.

— ¡Changkyun!

Changkyun levantó la cabeza y se puso de pie, con una expresión confundida mientras Hyungwon se lanzaba a sus brazos.

— Estoy tan contento de verte—, dijo, envolviéndole en un abrazo.

— ¿Hyung? El rostro maduro y hermoso de Changkyun tenía una expresión cautelosa—. ¿Estás bien?

— No, claro que no—, respondió Hyungwon, dejándole ir. Ahora era de la misma estatura que el otro joven—. Joder, soy muy bajo.

— Kihyun-hyung, ¿estás bien?— preguntó  Changkyun con preocupación.

Eso hizo que Hyungwon volviera al presente. Ahora era Kihyun a ojos de todo el mundo, incluso Changkyun. Lo cual quería decir…

— Espera—, le interrumpió—. ¿Me conoces?

Changkyun miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando una cámara oculta.

— Sí—, dijo lentamente—. Nos conocimos hace unos días, hyung.

— Genial—, dijo Hyungwon—. Cuéntame cosas sobre mí mismo, pero más adelante. Quiero ver a alguien.

Comenzó a andar en dirección a su habitación y Changkyun le siguió, preguntándole:

— ¿Conoces a Hyungwon-hyung?

— Podría decirse que sí—, respondió y abrió la puerta.

La habitación de hospital era grande, bien iluminada y ventilada. El cuerpo de Hyungwon reposaba en una cama cerca de la ventana y no estaba solo.

Había un hombre sentado junto a la cama, joven, con el pelo castaño oscuro corto en los laterales y echado para atrás en el centro. Sus labios era rosados y sus ojos desprendían calidez. Su piel era blanca e inmaculada, como el recuerdo de una mañana invernal.

Hyungwon le miró fijamente, sorprendido y sin palabras. El desconocido de pelo oscuro se dio cuenta de su presencia y se puso de pie. Su mirada se encontró con la de Hyungwon y era como si pudiera mirar dentro de su alma. Finalmente, habló:

— ¿Kihyun?


	3. Coma y amigo

Hyungwon seguía sin palabras. Se quedó mirando al otro hombre, con la boca bien cerrada.

— ¿Kihyun? —El no tan desconocido se estaba acercando—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Miró al cuerpo inmóvil de Hyungwon y preguntó—: ¿Le conoces?

_Di algo_ , se dijo Hyungwon, pero no pudo. El ver a esta persona le había sorprendido profundamente. Todo parecía cosa del destino y no le gustaba.

Finalmente, Hyungwon tragó y dijo:

— Sí, le conozco.

— Hyung, ¿tú le conoces? —Changkyun preguntaba sobre el desconocido de pelo castaño.

La verdad era que Hyungwon no le conocía, pero parecía que Kihyun sí lo hacía así que respondió:

— Sí—. Agitó la cabeza, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y dijo—: ¿Os importaría dejarme unos minutos a solas con… Hyungwon?

Changkyun pareció dudar un segundo, pero al final asintió y  salió. Hyungwon se sintió conmovido por lo mucho que el joven le protegía, a pesar de conocer a Kihyun. El desconocido de cabello oscuro miró el cuerpo de Hyungwon por última vez antes de seguir al otro chico fuera.

Tan pronto como Hyungwon se quedó a solas en la habitación, notó como sus rodillas se vencían. Fue difícil para él acercarse a la cama del hospital y tardó unos momentos en realmente mirar al cuerpo que se encontraba sobre ella.

Ver su propio cuerpo inconsciente delante de él hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo. Se sintió extrañamente vacío mientras observaba su propio cuerpo. _Sí que soy guapo_ , pensó, pero las palabras sonaron triviales incluso en su propia mente.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Ya has vuelto? —Hyungwon preguntó sin volverse—. Te fuiste bastante rápido antes.

— No quería que tu amigo me viera—, dijo Minhyuk, acercándose a la cama—. ¿Ese era Changkyun? Es muy mono.

Hyungwon no pudo mirarle mal siquiera, sus ojos seguían fijos en la persona que estaba en la cama.

— Debe ser raro para ti—, comentó Minhyuk—. Ver a tu propio cuerpo así.

— Tus comentarios no me ayudan—, saltó Hyungwon. Se dejó caer en la silla al lado de la cama, que seguía caliente—. ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin mi cuerpo?

— Yo te ayudaré—, respondió Minhyuk sonriendo—. Todo saldrá bien, no es para siempre.

Hyungwon se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera podía enfadarse con el ángel. Gruñó y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos. Minhyuk se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro, intentando reconfortarle.

_Mis manos son tan pequeñas_ , pensó Hyungwon, y aquello casi consiguió traer lágrimas a sus ojos. Pensó en llorar. No lo había hecho en años pero de todos modos este era el cuerpo de Kihyun. Kihyun podía llorar veinte ríos, a Hyungwon le daba lo mismo.

Notó cómo la mano de Minhyuk se retiraba y un segundo más tarde escuchó la puerta abrirse. Hyungwon levantó la cabeza, esperando que fuera Changkyun.

No era Changkyun, era el desconocido. El estómago de Hyungwon se retorció cuando le miró. Le hizo recordar esa mañana que ahora se sentía como si hubiera sido hace mil años.

— Me voy ya, Kihyun—, dijo—. ¿Te vas a quedar?

Hyungwon asintió, no confiando en su propia voz.

El desconocido se quedó dónde estaba, en la puerta, en silencio y entonces soltó:

— Lo siento tantísimo, todo es culpa mía.

Su voz se rompió un poco y Hyungwon pudo oírlo. Se levantó.

— No es tu culpa—, dijo. _Como mucho es culpa de ese cabrón angelical que le ha robado el nombre a un idol. Es su culpa._

Los labios del desconocido estaban temblando:

— Sus auriculares… Le vi, estaba…

Hyungwon no podía más con la situación.

— No es tu culpa—, repitió con firmeza—. Deja de sentirte culpable. El chaval está en coma, guárdate las penas para él.

El otro hombre le miró y después asintió. Se frotó los ojos con la punta de los dedos y dijo:

— Tienes razón. ¿Te vas a quedar?

— Sí—, respondió Hyungwon, arrepintiéndose de haber sido tan duro con él. Quería disculparse pero al final simplemente sonrió con comprensión.

Al desconocido no pareció molestarle y solamente dijo:

— Nos vemos.

Asintió  con la cabeza a modo de despedida y se fue. Un momento más tarde, Changkyun entró en la habitación.

— Kihyun-hyung—, dijo incómodamente—, ¿te importa si me quedo a solas un momento con Hyungwon?

— Tengo que decirte algo—, le confesó Hyungwon rápidamente, antes de perder los nervios.

— ¿Y no puede esperar? —Changkyun no parecía querer cambiar de opinión.

— No—, Hyungwon replicó al instante. Se lo tenía que contar a alguien, no podía pasar por todo esto solo. Respiró profundamente y dijo—: Yo soy Hyungwon.

Silencio. Un silencio incómodo. Y después:

— Hyung, no tiene gracia—, dijo Changkyun seriamente—. Hyungwon-hyung está en coma y nadie sabe si llegará a despertarse.

— Me despertaré—, respondió Hyungwon—. Cuando mi alma pueda volver a mi cuerpo. De momento tengo que compartir cuerpo con Kihyun.

A Changkyun no le hacía nada de gracia la situación:

— De verdad, hyung, para ya.

— No, es verdad—, insistió Hyungwon—. Hubo un error, yo no tenía que morir pero para cuando mandaron a mi alma de vuelta, no pudo entrar en mi cuerpo. Así que ahora tengo que vivir en el cuerpo de Kihyun.

— Hyung, déjalo ya—, respondió Changkyun y Hyungwon notó cómo el joven se estaba enfadando.

— Escúchame—, le dijo—. Soy Hyungwon, volveré a mi cuerpo en unas tres semanas. Cuatro como mucho. Cinco como muchísimo.

— Hyung—, dijo Changkyun en voz baja—, me caes bien pero te juro por dios que como no te calles ya, te voy a dar un puñetazo.

Hyungwon miró a su alrededor, buscando una solución, y  al final, desesperado, le soltó:

— Cuando tenías once años te reíste tanto que te hiciste pis encima y tuve que escaparme a mi casa a coger ropa para ti.

La expresión de Changkyun cambió de enfado a sorpresa y, después, a sospecha.

— ¿Te lo ha contado Hyungwon-hyung?

— No, yo soy Hyungwon—, dijo, suspirando exasperadamente—. Tu tipo ideal fue Hero Jaejoong en drag hasta que supiste que era un tío. Una vez vomitaste en el baño de un McDonald’s y tuvimos que pirarnos sin comer nada porque te daba demasiada vergüenza quedarte.

Hyungwon observó cómo la expresión de Changkyun cambiaba a mil por hora, desde sospecha hasta incredulidad.

— Pregúntame lo que quieras—, dijo Hyungwon—. Cosas que solo sabría Hyungwon.

Changkyun se mordió el labio y después preguntó:

— ¿Cuál fue el reto que le propuse a Hyungwon cuando tenía diecinueve?

Hyungwon gruñó.

— ¿De verdad tenías que preguntarme eso? —Respiró profundamente y dijo—: Fui al súper que solíamos frecuentar y compré una caja de tampones y…—hizo una mueca—, le dije al cajero que eran para mí.

Changkyun abrió la boca sorprendido y dijo despacio:

— ¿Hyungwon-hyung?

— El cajero se pensó que tenía algún fetiche extraño—, se quejó Hyungwon, todavía perdido en ese recuerdo tan espantoso—. Te juro que eso es lo que se pensó, lo pude ver en su cara.

— ¿Cómo ha pasado todo esto? —preguntó Changkyun, confundido—. Tú… ¿Y qué pasa con Kihyun-hyung?

— Siéntate—, respondió Hyungwon—. Deja que te cuente toda la historia.

Y eso es lo que hizo. No se dejó ni un solo detalle, ni siquiera su encuentro con el pálido desconocido.

Hubo un largo silencio cuando terminó y, después, Changkyun dijo:

—Vaya.

Hyungwon asintió.

— Vaya—, concordó con él.

— ¿Entonces solo vas a vivir un día sí y un día no?

— Eso es lo que dice Minhyuk—, Hyungwon se encogió de hombros—. Es mejor que no vivir ningún día más.

Changkyun asintió con solemnidad.

— ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer ahora?

— No lo sé—, dijo Hyungwon y esa era la verdad—. ¿Debería intentar hacerme pasar por Kihyun? Probablemente tenga un trabajo.

— Lo tiene—, explicó Changkyun—. Trabaja en un centro de llamadas. Deberías llamar y pedir el día libre.

— Lo haría si supiera dónde llamar—, dijo Hyungwon—. Kihyun puede sobrevivir saltándose un día, ¿no? Tú le conoces, ¿cómo es?

— No le conozco demasiado—, dijo Changkyun—. Jooheon-hyung le conoce y yo solo sé cosas sobre él, le he visto alguna vez.

Hyungwon le dio vueltas al asunto y entonces preguntó algo que le quemaba desde hacía un rato:

— ¿Conoces a ese tío? El que estaba aquí.

— Dijo que se llamaba Shin Wonho—, explicó el joven—. No le conozco pero parece que Kihyun-hyung sí lo hace.

— Supongo—, contestó Hyungwon, pensando. Shin Wonho. Quizás ser Kihyun durante una temporada no iba a ser tan malo…

— ¿Te vas a ir a casa?

Hyungwon se sobresaltó y abandonó sus pesamientos.

— ¿A casa? ¿A mi casa? —Le dio una vuelta…— Tienes la otra llave, ¿no?

 

Su apartamento parecía tan familiar y extraño al mismo tiempo. Por ejemplo, todo parecía mucho más alto.

Hyungwon abrió su armario y suspiró al ver su magnífico vestuario. Tanta ropa maravillosa que ya no podría vestir…

— Me he cogido el día libre—, dijo Changkyun, quitándose el abrigo—, así puedo quedarme contigo—. Dudó y después añadió—. Todo esto es una locura.

— Dímelo a mí—, respondió Hyungwon. Estaba mirando los dedos de Kihyun, tan cortos. Lo que quería decir…

— Hyung, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Changkyun preguntó con indecisión mientras Hyungwon empezaba a quitarse la camisa

— Necesito saber con qué voy a trabajar—, contestó. El frío le puso la piel de gallina y se miró en el espejo. No había abdominales. _Por supuesto_. Hyungwon comenzó a quitarse el cinturón.

— Pero bueno, hyung, ya vale—, le reprimió Changkyun, corriendo hacia él y  sujetando su muñeca.

— Por hoy, es mi cuerpo—, dijo, intentando quitarse al joven de encima.

— Sí, pero al fin y al cabo sigue siendo el cuerpo de Kihyun-hyung—, explicó Changkyun, todavía sujetándole—. Piénsalo de esta manera, ¿de verdad te gustaría ver a otro tío desnudo?

Hyungwon levantó una ceja y Changkyun se corrigió rápidamente:

— Bueno, vale, olvida lo que he dicho. Simplemente intenta respetar la integridad de Kihyun-hyung.

— Tienes razón—, respondió Hyungwon, decidiendo echar un vistazo cuando Changkyun no estuviera con él.

— Supongo que no habrás desayunado todavía—, preguntó—. Voy a prepararte algo—. Sonaba como si estuviera intentando con todas sus fuerzas aparentar normalidad.

Y eso es lo que hizo. Durante el resto del día, Changkyun actuó como si Hyungwon todavía tuviera su propio cuerpo y Hyungwon le estuvo muy agradecido. Casi podría decirse que disfrutó del día hasta que se tumbó y recibió una llamada al teléfono de Kihyun de Shin Wonho.

Hyungwon miró fijamente el móvil. ¿Debería responder? Se dio cuenta de que ya lo había hecho.

— ¿Hola? —Parecía una manera segura de responder.

— Hey—, dijo la voz, casi familiar—. Me han dicho que no te encontrabas muy bien. ¿Estás mejor?

_Eso quiere decir que Wonho y Shownu son amigos._ Por alguna razón, a Hyungwon le extrañaba.

— Sí—, respondió—. Estoy bien, solo necesitaba descansar.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Quieres que me acerque? Podría hacerte la cena.

Sonaba tan preocupado por algo tan minúsculo. Hyungwon pensó que debería estar irritado por la situación pero en lugar de eso se encontraba conmovido.

— Estoy bien—, insistió—. Vete a dormir.

— Vale—, respondió Wonho, no muy convencido—. Nos vemos mañana—, añadió con su tono de voz normal.

— Nos vemos—, dijo Hyungwon y colgó. Después miró al teléfono y se dio cuenta de que no, no le vería.


	4. Rostro y notas

El agudo sonido de la alarma cortó el frío ambiente matutino. Una mano apareció de entre las mantas, agarró el despertador y lo apagó. Yoo Kihyun se sentó, bostezó y se estiró. Estaba despierto.

También estaba siendo observado. Se giró y casi le da un infarto al ver a Im Changkyun sentado en una silla cercana mirándole fijamente.

— ¿Changkyun-ah? dijo Kihyun con cautela, ahora totalmente despierto—. ¿Qué haces en mi apartamento?

Pero mientras decía esas palabras se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su apartamento. No estaba en ningún lugar que conociera. Ni siquiera llevaba puesta su propia ropa.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Preguntó Kihyun, tirando de la ropa un par de tallas más grande—. ¿Qué llevo puesto?

— Joder, hermano—, Changkyun dejó escapar asombrado—. De verdad que pensaba que había flipado todo lo que había vivido ayer. Y voy y te encuentro durmiendo aquí. La madre que me parió. Eres Kihyun-hyung, ¿no?

— Pues claro, ¿quién más voy a ser? —Kihyun estaba confuso y también estaba empezando a enfadarse—. ¿Dónde estoy?

— Es el apartamento de Hyungwon-hyung—, respondió Changkyun. Inspiró profundamente y  dijo:

— Simplemente siéntate aquí e intenta escucharme con una mente abierta.

Kihyun le escuchó pero eso no quería decir que le creyera lo más mínimo. Al final decidió que Changkyun no estaba intentando engañarle, de hecho Changkyun parecía creerse todo lo que le estaba contando.

— Vale, muy bien—, dijo Kihyun con un tono conciliador mientras empezaba a pensar en buscar el número de un psiquiátrico—. No me importa que me secuestren, de verdad, pero es que me tengo que ir a casa.

— Hyung, te estoy diciendo la verdad—, Changkyun explicó desesperadamente—. Mira la fecha. Debería ser sábado, ¿no?

Kihyun le ignoró. Encontró su ropa cerca y comenzó a cambiarse. Escuchó a Changkyun resoplar con frustración y después irse.

El apartamento estaba hecho un desastre. Llamarlo pocilga habría sido insultar a los cerdos. Kihyun agitó la cabeza en desaprobación. Había estado en casa de Changkyun, un piso que compartía con Jooheon, y estaba mucho mejor que este.

Encontró el camino hacia el salón, donde Changkyun estaba esperándole.

— No me vas a creer, da igual lo que te diga—, dijo con solemnidad—. Yo tampoco creí a Hyungwon-hyung al principio. Llámame cuando las cosas empiecen a ponerse extrañas, ¿vale? O si aparece un rubiales en tu apartamento.

_Las cosas ya están bastante extrañas_.

— Lo haré—, respondió Kihyun y pasó de largo, dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada.

Después de caminar un poco para encontrar la calle principal, anduvo el resto del camino hasta su casa a paso ligero. Tenía sus llaves consigo, gracias al cielo, pero no le hicieron falta. Shownu ya estaba allí.

El teléfono de Kihyun empezó a sonar en el momento en que cruzó la puerta y se detuvo cuando notó que Shownu le estaba mirando.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — Le preguntó—. Estaba preocupado.

— Es una larga historia—, respondió Kihyun con sinceridad—. Te lo contaré mientras desayunamos. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Te apetece una tortilla?

Shownu asintió y preguntó:

— ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? Debería haberte llamado ayer, pero pensé que a lo mejor no te apetecía.

— Ayer estuve contigo casi todo el día—, respondió Kihyun entrando en la cocina—. Y estoy bien, no me he puesto enfermo en años, ya lo sabes.

— Bueno, no, es que ayer por la mañana dijiste que no te encontrabas bien—, explicó Shownu—. Además Wonho me ha contado lo que le sucedió a tu amigo. Lo siento mucho—. Esto último lo dijo con cierta incomodidad.

Kihyun paró y le prestó total atención.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué amigo?

Ahora era Shownu quien parecía tan confundido como Kihyun se sentía.

— El amigo al que fuiste a ver al hospital—, dijo lentamente—. Hyungwon, Wonho dijo que ese era su nombre.

— No fui a ningún hospital ayer—, dijo Kihyun, pero estaba empezando a dudar de sí mismo—. Fui a clase, luego a trabajar. Estuviste conmigo.

— Eso fue el viernes—, respondió Shownu—. Ayer fue sábado. ¿Estás bien?

Kihyun sacó el móvil en un momento y comprobó la fecha. Domingo. No sábado. La descabellada historia de Changkyun le vino a la mente. _No puede ser…_

— ¿Te importa ir a desayunar a otro sitio hoy? — Kihyun le dedicó una sonrisa arrepentida—. Necesito organizarme un poco.

— Claro—, dijo—. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

— Estoy bien—, explicó Kihyun e intentó convencer tanto a Shownu como a él mismo—. Te llamaré más tarde.

Shownu finalmente se fue, aunque no voluntariamente. Cuando Kihyun se quedó solo, se dejó caer al suelo, sus pensamientos frenéticos dentro de su mente.

_Vale, no me acuerdo de nada de lo que ocurrió ayer. Eso no quiere decir que me esté volviendo loco._

Fue entonces cuando escuchó una voz cerca de su oreja:

— ¿Viene a desayunar todos los días?

Kihyun chilló. La voz, chilló. Kihyun se dio la vuelta hasta encontrarse cara a cara con un joven rubio, muy guapo y vestido de blanco.

Su primer instinto fue acordarse de lo que Changkyun le había comentado. Su segundo, fue decir en alto:

— Estoy alucinando.

— Oye, eres un borde, ¿no? — dijo el otro hombre, ofendido—. Te puedo asegurar que soy muy real. Me llamo Lee Minhyuk, soy una especie de ángel—. Hizo una floritura para adornar sus palabras.

— Me da igual quién seas—, dijo Kihyun enfadado, poniéndose de pie—, pero sal de mi apartamento. Ahora mismo. ¿Cómo has entrado?

— Me he teletransportado—, explicó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa—. Y creo que  deberías quedarte. Ahora estás compartiendo tu cuerpo y tengo que ayudarte.

— Otra vez esta gilipollez—, Kihyun gruñó—. ¿Es una broma? ¿Te ha dicho Shin Wonho que me tomes el pelo? —Miró a su alrededor, esperando ver aparecer a Wonho de algún escondite—. Wonho-hyung, muy gracioso pero ya es suficiente.

— No es una broma—, explicó Lee Minhyuk con seriedad—. Lo que te ha dicho Changkyun es cierto. Debería ser imposible pero hay dos almas en tu cuerpo.

Kihyun estaba empezando a asustarse. Este tal Minhyuk parecía tan serio como Changkyun había estado. Tan serio como Shownu cuando había mencionado a Hyungwon en el hospital.

Eso, más que nada, fue prueba para que Kihyun se diera cuenta de que sucedía algo.

— Dices… que eres como un ángel—, comenzó Kihyun, sospechoso—. Pruébalo.

Minhyuk suspiró. Durante un instante no sucedió nada; después, Kihyun parpadeó y Minhyuk no estaba ahí.

— Detrás de ti.

Kihyun se giró y encontró a Minhyuk de pie, detrás de él, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

— ¿Te parece prueba suficiente?

— Sí—, las rodillas de Kihyun empezaron a vencerse. Pensó en todo lo acontecido en la última media hora—. ¿Este tal Hyungwon está en coma?

Minhyuk asintió, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose tan rápido que casi parecía cómico.

— Se acabará despertando, cuando su alma abandone tu cuerpo del todo.

— Vale—, dijo Kihyun—. Creo que me gustaría verle.

 

El hospital Lady Mary Memorial no estaba muy lejos. Kihyun subió en el ascensor hasta la segunda planta sin saber muy bien qué se iba a encontrar.

Lo que no se esperaba para nada era lo que vio: a Wonho sentado junto a la cama del paciente.

—Hey—, dijo Wonho, levantándose cuando Kihyun entró en la habitación—. ¿Vuelves hoy también?

Kihyun no recordaba haber estado ahí una primera vez pero asintió. Y después, suponiendo la situación, añadió:

— Tú también.

Wonho asintió.

— Me siento conectado a él, por alguna razón.

— Entiendo cómo te sientes—, dijo Kihyun, acercándose a la cama de hospital. Miró detenidamente al paciente.

Chae Hyungwon era alto y muy guapo, lo suficiente como para hacer que Kihyun se sintiera un poco celoso. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y le caía sobre la frente, un corte parecido al que llevaba el propio Kihyun, pero su rostro era pequeño y parecía suave. Tenía una boca grande con labios carnosos. _Tiene un poco pinta de rana_ , Kihyun intentó consolarse a sí mismo, pero tenía que admitir que era una rana muy guapa.

_Tenemos que vivir en un cuerpo y tenía que ser el mío._

Kihyun de repente se dio cuenta de que se había tragado toda esa ridícula historia. Observar el cuerpo de Chae Hyungwon lo había asentado todo, de alguna manera.

— Le debías de conocer bien.

Las palabras de Wonho trajeron a Kihyun de vuelta a la realidad y buscó las palabras adecuadas antes de mentir descaradamente:

— Sí.

— Deberías de haberle mencionado al menos una vez—, le reprochó Wonho—. Me hubiera gustado conocerle. Quizás—. Su rostro se oscureció.

— No, es un imbécil—, dijo Kihyun y sintió que lo decía con razón. _Tiene toda la pinta de serlo y además está intentando poseer mi cuerpo._

Wonho le miró sin palabras.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No sabemos si se despertará.

— Lo hará—, respondió Kihyun. Sintiéndose un poco mal, por lo que le apretó el hombro a Wonho, buscando reconfortarle. Wonho era una persona maravillosa y un amigo magnífico, pero solía preocuparse demasiado por las cosas, tomando demasiadas responsabilidades. Demasiada empatía. Por suerte, Kihyun no tenía esos problemas.

— Gracias—, dijo Wonho, esbozando una sonrisa—. Oye, tendrías que haberme dicho que no ibas a trabajar ayer. Tuvimos que cubrirte.

_Por supuesto._

— En principio iba a ir pero luego decidí que mejor no—, Kihyun se encogió de hombros—. Gracias, eh.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Wonho observaba el rostro sereno de Hyungwon y después le preguntó:

— ¿Me puedes contar más cosas sobre él? Erais cercanos, ¿no?

Kihyun le miró, en blanco durante un momento, sintió los engranajes dar vueltas dentro de su mente y finalmente dijo:

— Pregúntame de nuevo mañana  y te contaré.

Wonho levantó una ceja y respondió:

— Muy bien. Me voy a por algo de desayuno, ¿te vienes?

— Hoy no—, respondió Kihyun—. Nos vemos más tarde, ¿vale?

Wonho se encogió de hombros y se fue, dejando a Kihyun a solas con el cuerpo de Hyungwon aunque no por mucho tiempo. Minhyuk reapareció unos segundos más tarde.

— Pues es este—, dijo—. No es feo, ¿eh?

Kihyun le miró mal.

— ¿El chaval está en coma y te preocupa si es guapo o no? Ya veo.

_No es feo para ti, que tienes esa pinta_. Kihyun sabía lo que era no ser feo. Él mismo estaba en la parte de buena de los que no eran feos. Tanto Minhyuk como Hyungwon eran más que no feos.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Minhyun—. Hyungwon parecía un poco asustado cuando se vio a sí mismo.

— Estoy bien—, dijo Kihyun, y lo decía en serio. Vale, tenía el alma de un paciente en coma dentro de su cuerpo. Siempre y cuando mantuviera la calma podría apañárselas. Lo que necesitaba ahora mismo era prepararse.

Kihyun volvió rápidamente a casa y sacó un viejo cuaderno sin usar y un bolígrafo. Abrió la primera página y escribió en letras bien grandes: **INSTRUCCIONES.**

— No es mala idea—, comentó Minhyuk por encima del hombro de Kihyun. Kihyun ignoró el comentario pero le dejó quedarse ahí. Entonces, comenzó la lista.

_Shownu-hyung viene a desayunar todas las mañanas. Mira en la nevera, ahí habrá algo que habré dejado preparado la noche anterior. NO cocines para él._ Kihyun observó lo escrito y subrayó la última línea. No confiaba en las habilidades de cocina de Chae Hyungwon. Por experiencia tanto con Shownu como con Wonho, los tíos buenos no servían para cocinar.

_A veces se queda a cenar pero tendrás que convencerle para que no lo haga._

_Tengo clase todas las mañanas a las 8:30. Hyung te llevará al campus pero tendrás que encontrar la clase tú mismo. Hay un mapa y  un horario en la puerta del dormitorio._ Se hizo una nota mental para dibujarlos más tarde.

_No hables con nadie en clase. Toma apuntes. Ve a la cafetería durante el almuerzo. No te quedes con nadie._

_Después de comer tengo que trabajar. Shin Wonho te llevará._ Kihyun pensó en escribir una descripción de su trabajo pero finalmente decidió escribir simplemente: _Pídele ayuda._

_SÉ LIMPIO._ Había visto el apartamento de Hyungwon. Subrayó la palabra LIMPIO dos veces. Kihyun paró y después escribió: _no hagas NADA extraño con mi cuerpo_. No tenía pareja lo cual facilitaba las cosas.

— Es un poco tarde para eso—, dijo Minhyuk de repente.

Kihyun dejó el bolígrafo de lado.

— ¿Qué?

— Bueno, ayer le seguí a todas partes—, explicó—, y estoy bastante seguro de que te vio desnudo.

Kihyun pensó en lo que le acababan de decir.

— Eso me da igual. Mientras que no se desnude delante de otras personas.

Minhyuk se rio con incomodidad.

— Eres… una persona muy extraña.

Kihyun se encogió de hombros y continuó con la lista: _No cotillees ni mi móvil ni mi iPad a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario._ Paró un momento mientras pensaba en qué más poner. Al final, decidió escribir sobre cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. Había rellenado dos páginas cuando Minhyuk se quejó:

— Vaya rollo.

— Pues vete a otro sitio—, respondió Kihyun, escribiendo las comidas que no le sentaban bien.

— Pero no tengo ningún otro sitio al que ir—, siguió quejándose Minhyuk—. Ni siquiera creo que pueda dejar que otros me vean, me estoy metiendo en muchos problemas ayudándoos.

— ¿Por qué me da la sensación de que todo esto es tu culpa?— Preguntó Kihyun, sin levantar la mirada de su lista. El silencio le dijo que tenía razón.

— No fue a propósito—, dijo Minhyuk al final.

— Sí, me lo imaginaba—, Kihyun revisó su lista. Parecía completa pero paró y después añadió, _Sé bueno con Shownu-hyung_. No tenía ni idea de por qué había escrito eso, teniendo en cuenta que ni el propio Kihyun era demasiado bueno con Shownu, pero le parecía necesario.

Minhyuk pareció encontrarlo divertido y empezó a reírse pero Kihyun le ignoró. Se le empezaba a dar bien. Ahora tenía algo importante que hacer. Cogió su móvil y buscó en sus contactos antes de encontrar el que buscaba y marcar.

El teléfono dio dos tonos y entonces:

— Ha aparecido el rubio, ¿no?

Kihyun suspiró:

—Sí.


	5. Desayuno y biblioteca

El sonido del teléfono sacó a Hyungwon de su sueño. Palpó a su alrededor sin abrir los ojos, buscando la mesilla de noche, y entonces respondió a la llamada con cierta dificultad para hablar:

— ¿Hola?

— Hyungwon-hyung, tienes que despertarte. Dentro de poco va a llegar tu invitado.

— ¿Changkyun? —La mente de Hyungwon estaba empezando a funcionar—. ¿Qué invitado?

— El amigo de Kihyun-hyung.

La realidad golpeó a Hyungwon como un tren. Miró a sus manos: pequeñas, con dedos cortos. Las manos de Kihyun.

_No ha sido una horrible pesadilla. Estoy encerrado en el cuerpo del canijo._

— Claro, Shownu—, dijo Hyungwon, saliendo de la cama.

— Shownu-hyung—, le corrigió Changkyun—. Además, Kihyun-hyung me dijo que te ha escrito algo. Está en la mesilla de noche.

— Vale, gracias—, contestó Hyungwon al ver una hoja de papel doblada.

— Estaré ocupado a la hora de comer—, añadió Changkyun—, pero llámame si necesitas algo. Buena suerte, hyung, ya cuelgo.

— Gracias—, repitió Hyungwon, intentando no sonar demasiado abatido—. Adiós.

Cogió el papel y lo desdobló. Era una carta.

_Chae Hyungwon,_

_He decidido dejarte vivir en mi cuerpo…_

Hyungwon dejó de leer para reírse por la nariz. Como si cualquiera de los dos tuviera opción de elegir.

_He decidido dejarte vivir en mi cuerpo, pero tenemos que cooperar. Te he dejado escritas una serie de normas en el cuaderno que hay encima de la mesa. Al final del día tendrás que escribir todo lo que has hecho. De ese modo no me llevaré ninguna sorpresa desagradable cuando tome el control al día siguiente. Si trabajamos juntos seguro que  podremos sobrevivir a la situación._

_Por favor, recuerda que tengo una reputación que mantener._

_También me debes un despertador._

_Yoo Kihyun._

Hyungwon leyó la carta un par de veces y cogió el cuaderno. Leyó la primera página antes de rendirse. Le gustaba leer pero Kihyun le había dejado escrita toda una novela. Una novela muy aburrida.

Se lavó y se vistió, lo cual le llevó más tiempo de lo habitual. El armario de Kihyun parecía la sección de niño de una tienda de segunda mano. Hyungwon cogió lo que le pareció menos horrible y se lo puso, pensando en la nueva página del diario que tendría que escribir. _Querido Kihyun, hoy me he gastado todos tus ahorros en ropa nueva. De nada._

Entró en la cocina esperando que Minhyuk estuviera allí. Minhyuk no estaba, pero Shownu sí.

Eso hizo que Hyungwon se sintiera incómodo. Wonho había estado preocupado en el hospital, pero el momento en que Shownu había visto el cuerpo de Kihyun, se había dado cuenta de que sucedía algo.

— Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Shownu, a modo de saludo.

— Estoy bien—, respondió Hyungwon intentando aparentar ocupado buscando algo en la nevera.

— Ayer parecías… un poco aturdido.

_Kihyun probablemente no tendría ni idea de qué estaba ocurriendo._ Hyungwon se inventó una excusa lo más rápido posible.

— Estuve bebiendo la noche anterior—, dijo, impresionado consigo mismo y su habilidad para inventarse excusas.

— ¿Sin mí? —Shownu parecía… ¿dolido? O por lo menos decepcionado.

Hyungwon titubeó. ¿Qué se supone que respondes a eso?

Por suerte, Shownu lo dejó correr.

— ¿Qué vamos a desayunar?

Algo con aspecto un poco raro que Kihyun había cocinado la noche anterior y que sabía muy bien. Comieron en silencio, lo que hizo que Hyungwon se sintiera incómodo aunque Shownu parecía estar totalmente conforme con la situación. Después, Shownu fregó los platos mientras Hyungwon buscaba la cartera de Kihyun. Era pesada, pero el cuerpo de Kihyun parecía acostumbrado. Lo sopesó un segundo y al final también metió el cuaderno de instrucciones.

— Vámonos, se nos está haciendo tarde—, dijo Shownu, esperando junto a la puerta. Dejó que Hyungwon saliera y luego le siguió.

Anduvieron lado a lado, Shownu un poquito más cerca de lo que Hyungwon consideraba amigable. Más de una vez sus manos se rozaron y Hyungwon se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose si debería coger la mano de Shownu. _No,_ decidió al final. _Estoy imponiendo mis ideales._ Al final lo achacó a la cercanía entre los dos amigos e intentó ignorar cómo los nudillos de Shownu rozaban suavemente los suyos.

Cuando tuvieron que empujar para meterse en un vagón de metro lleno de gente, Hyungwon se fijó en cómo Shownu se quedaba cerca, protegiéndole con su cuerpo. Instintivamente, se movía para estabilizar a Kihyun cada vez que el vagón se agitaba y, cuando otro hombre se metía en el espacio personal de Hyungwon, Shownu le empujaba sutil pero firmemente. Hyungwon estaba conmovido. _Kihyun no sabe lo que se está perdiendo. Yo saldría con él._

El campus universitario de Kihyun era entero de ladrillo rojo y cemento gris y parecía bastante intimidante. Cuando Shownu  le dejó frente a la puerta principal, a Hyungwon le apetecía que se hubiera quedado un rato más. No habían hablado demasiado en el trayecto, pero la presencia enorme, como un oso, de Shownu era extrañamente confortante.

Hyungwon sacó el mapa que había encontrado en la puerta de Kihyun. Le llevó un rato, pero finalmente encontró el lugar que había estado buscando. Por suerte, la clase todavía no había comenzado, así que Hyungwon se dirigió a un sitio lo suficientemente discreto, en mitad del aula. _Muy bien_ , pensó, cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie se le acercaba. _A lo mejor no es tan difícil como pensaba._

Se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba cuando la clase finalmente empezó.

A Kihyun se le había olvidado comentar que su grado era ingeniería genética. Hyungwon estaba estudiando literatura. Se sentó completamente en blanco mientras el profesor escribía y borraba en la pizarra a una velocidad de vértigo, sin dar tregua. _Coge apuntes_ , había dicho Kihyun, pero las únicas palabras que Hyungwon entendió durante esas dos horas de clase fueron _y, que_ y _de_.

Para la sorpresa de todos, la siguiente clase fue peor. Parecía ser que Kihyun era participativo en clase porque la profesora no para de preguntar cosas y mirar a Hyungwon para que respondiera. Hyungwon no tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaba hablando la señora así que empezó a mirar por la ventana, evitando el contacto visual.

Tenía unas horas libres después de eso, así que buscó la biblioteca. Allí, al menos, nadie intentaría hacer hablar a Hyungwon. Dio con una mesa apartada y sacó el cuaderno de instrucciones de Kihyun.

El canijo (el mote no tan cariñoso que Hyungwon le había puesto a Kihyun) había escrit absolutamente todo lo que se le había venido a la mente. Comidas favoritas, sus hobbies, hasta su color favorito. Hyungwon se quedó mirando fijamente todo eso: ¿Qué se suponía que podía hacer con tanta información?

Siguió leyendo hasta que sintió a alguien cerca de él. Hyungwon levantó la mirada, esperando encontrarse a Minhyuk. Pero no era Minhyuk.

—Hey—, dijo Wonho, sentándose—. ¿Qué lees?

Hyungwon cerró el cuaderno de golpe y lo guardó.

— Apuntes, nada más—, dijo. Parecía creíble, ¿no? Kihyun era un estudiante de ingeniería, esa gente prácticamente vivía entre apuntes.

— Ah—, asintió Wonho. Se quedó en silencio durante un momento, pensando en lo siguiente que iba a decir, y añadió—: Como me dijiste ayer, te voy a preguntar cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas? — _Por favor que no tenga nada que ver con las clases_. Si tenía  que ver con ese tema, Hyungwon tendría que desaparecer de repente por culpa de un dolor de tripa y, de verdad, que no quería recurrir a eso.

— Cosas sobre tu amigo—, respondió Wonho, un poco incómodo—. El del hospital, Hyungwon.

_¿Cosas sobre mí? ¿Quieres saber cosas sobre mí?_ Hyungwon se dijo a sí mismo que se estaba poniendo demasiado contento pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara. Tampoco era tan descabellado: al fin y al cabo estaba hermoso ahí reposando, como si se tratara de una Bella Durmiente masculina.

— Oye, Kihyun, ¿estás bien?

— Estoy bien—, dijo Hyungwon, volviendo a la realidad. Se dio cuenta de que esta era una oportunidad entre un millón: decir cosas buenas de sí mismo a un tío bueno y seguir pareciendo humilde—. Vale, Chae Hyungwon… Es una persona maravillosa.

Wonho sonrío con picardía.

— ¿Ayer decías que era un imbécil y hoy de repente es una persona maravillosa?

Hyungwon plantó una sonrisa en su cara. Kihyun le caía peor a cada segundo que pasaba.

— Las dos cosas—, explicó Hyungwon, algo que era bastante cierto—. Es majo con prácticamente todo el mundo pero… digamos que tiene un sentido del humor demasiado afilado.

— ¿Cómo os conocisteis? —Preguntó Wonho con una sonrisa—. Nunca le había visto antes, ni en el trabajo ni en el campus.

— Amigos en común—, Hyungwon mintió con facilidad—. No creo que le cayera bien la primera vez que nos conocimos.

— ¿Pero le caes bien a alguien? —Wonho levantó las cejas y Hyungwon se rio. Una bibliotecaria que pasaba cerca le miró con cara de vinagre y, en cuanto se fue de la zona, los dos se pusieron a reírse sin contenerse demasiado.

— Vamos—, susurró Wonho cogiendo su mochila—. Vamos a otro sitio donde no nos intenten matar con la mirada.

_No hables con nadie_. Hyungwon podía ver las palabras de Kihyun claramente en su cabeza, pero cogió su mochila y siguió a Wonho fuera de la biblioteca de todos modos.

A pesar de que fuera el ambiente era frío y húmedo, era agradable, refrescando la mente y pulmones de quien respirase. Se sentaron en la escalinata que llevaba a la puerta. El aliento de Hyungwon aparecía en bocanadas delante de él y Wonho se acercó para soplar y hacerlo desaparecer. Hyungwon no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Estás sonriendo—, rio Wonho sin poder creérselo.

Era adorable. La risa de Wonho era un poco tonta y aquello, también le parecía adorable. Sus blancas mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo, por la risa o el frío, y al sonreír, el sonrojo parecía extenderse hasta sus ojos, contraídos en la sonrisa.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó Wonho, colocándose el pelo—. No paras de sonreír.

Antes de que Hyungwon pudiera resistirse, agarró la cara de Wonho con las dos manos. Sus mejillas eran tan suaves como parecían.

— Esto es un poquito raro—, Wonho se rio con incomodidad antes de alejarse—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Y por cierto, tienes las manos heladas.

Hyungwon sopló en sus manos mientras pensaba en qué responder. Al final, decidió decir la verdad.

— Quería sentir lo blandita que es tu cara.

— Ya lo sé, he cogido algo de peso—, respondió Wonho con una mueca—. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, ya te dije que iba a volver a ir al gimnasio en primavera.

— Pero si estás muy bien—, comentó Hyungwon honestamente—. No te hace falta hacer ejercicio—. No era dado a elogios fáciles, pero en ese momento le salió del alma.

Wonho levantó una ceja.

— Vaya vuelco de los acontecimientos, ¿qué te pasa?

— He cambiado de opinión.

En ese momento, Wonho se estaba acercando, mirando fijamente a Hyungwon.

— Estás muy cambiado respecto a cómo eres otros días…—Dijo—. Como si fueras una persona totalmente distinta.

Estaba mirándole fijamente a los ojos, como si Wonho pudiera ver dentro de su alma y se hubiera dado cuenta de que había un alma diferente. Hyungwon intentó pensar algo, pero esos ojos oscuros e inquisidores se lo estaban poniendo muy difícil.

— Me siento como una persona diferente—, respondió, alejándose lentamente. De repente, un pensamiento se le vino a la mente y añadió—, después del accidente de Hyungwon…

Wonho se apartó.

— Tiene sentido—, dijo con solemnidad y echó un vistazo a su reloj—. Casi es hora de comer. Me voy a ir al hospital y luego me iré al trabajo desde allí.

— Voy contigo—, respondió Hyungwon. No le apetecía ver su propio cuerpo sin alma, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo ir a trabajar y debería ir.

El hospital estaba a unas pocas paradas de metro. Wonho no era tan sobreprotector como Shownu, lo cual alivió y decepcionó a Hyungwon.

Tras bajarse del tren, yendo al hospital, Wonho se paró en una floristería y compró un pequeño ramo de lilas.

— Sé que no puede verlas ni nada—, dijo en respuesta a la mirada de Hyungwon—, pero aun así me gustaría llevárselas. Creo que le gustarían.

_Las puede ver y le encantan_.

— Tienes razón—, dijo Hyungwon, intentando no sonreír.

Cuando entraron en el hospital, Hyungwon se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser capaz de entrar en la habitación con su cuerpo. Esperó fuera, incómodo y con el estómago revuelto mientras Wonho entraba y colocaba las flores. Después de unos minutos, Wonho salió, le sonrió con comprensión y dijo:

— Siento haber tardado tanto, tiene que haber sido un poco raro esperar aquí fuera.

Hyungwon negó con la cabeza.

— Estoy bien, vámonos.

Wonho sonrió suavemente, le dio un apretón en el hombro con cariño y entonces los dos se alejaron del cuerpo de Hyungwon.

 

Hyungwon estaba agotado. Kihyun no paraba en todo el día, ni siquiera le daba tiempo a echarse una siesta de diez minutos y para más desgracia, tenía el peor trabajo del mundo. Hyungwon pensaba que su puesto como dependiente era malo, pero Kihyun trabajaba en apoyo técnico y había demasiados idiotas sueltos por el mundo. Gracias al cielo, a Hyungwon se le ocurrió cómo tratar con todos ellos.

Ahora que por fin estaba en casa –en la casa de Kihyun, vaya. Wonho le había invitado a cenar y Hyungwon había aceptado gratamente y en contra de todo sentido común. Pensó que se lo merecía y, al final, resultó que Wonho había invitado a otras seis personas, Shownu incluído. _Al menos así nadie me presta mucha atención. Wonho desde luego no se está fijando._

Hyungwon se cambió, se duchó y atacó la nevera en busca de algo para picar. Kihyun tenía su frigorífico bien lleno y la mayoría de las cosas tenían buena pinta. De momento, era lo único que le gustaba de Kihyun. Cogió un bol de pudín y lo llevó consigo a la cama. Una vez se puso cómodo, cogió el cuaderno y un boli. Hyungwon apuntó la fecha y después empezó a escribir:

_Me podrías haber avisado, Canijo. Estudias algo muy complicado de lo que no sé nada, pídele apuntes a alguien. He ido a todas tus clases y después al trabajo. No ha pasado nada en especial y creo que me he hecho pasar bien por ti._

¿Eso era todo? Hyungwon le dio vueltas un instante, pensó en Wonho, en Shownu, y después comenzó a escribir otra vez:

_Si estás saliendo con alguien, ME LO TIENES QUE DECIR. Me da lo mismo que sea secreto, tengo que saberlo._

Perfecto, eso era lo bastante directo como para que Kihyun lo pillara. _¿Algo más?_ Sí.

_Asegúrate de escribir tus días tú también. Yo tampoco quiero sorpresitas desagradables._

_Y por cierto, cómprate el despertador tú mismo._

_Chae Hyungwon_

En ese momento, a Hyungwon se le pasó algo por la cabeza: preguntar cuál era el tipo ideal de Wonho, pero lo apartó rápidamente. No era el momento adecuado y, la verdad, no sabía cuándo lo sería.

Hyungwon se quedó mirando a la página durante un instante y después guardó el cuaderno. Se terminó el pudín, dejó caer el bol al suelo y se fue a dormir.


	6. Mates y reloj

La letra de Chae Hyungwon era sorprendentemente hermosa, pensó Kihyun con aprobación.

Lo que no le gustó un pelo fue el mote: ¿Canijo? Kihyun era solo un poquito más bajo que la media. Hyungwon era más alto, claro estaba, pero tampoco es que fuera un gigante.

_¿Y de qué va con lo de si salgo con alguien?_ Había escrito en las instrucciones que estaba soltero. ¿Es que Hyungwon no las había leído? ¿Hyungwon era el tipo de persona que no lee instrucciones? Ese es el peor tipo.

Kihyun guardó el cuaderno, salió de la cama y metió el pie en un bol frío y pegajoso. Soltó un par de tacos, enfadado, y se acordó de Hyungwon en silencio. En ese momento le daban ganas de andar todo el camino hasta el hospital solo para retorcer ese cuellecito.

Primero se lavó y después llevó el bol a la cocina. Kihyun se sorprendió de encontrar el fregadero limpio y vacío, pero después recordó que Shownu se encargaba de los platos del desayuno. Al menos podía contar en Shownu.

Hoy iba a preparar una tostada francesa para desayunar y, casi lo tenía todo preparado, cuando Shownu entró en la cocina.

— Buenas—, saludó.

— Buenos días—, dijo Kihyun, dirigiéndole una breve mirada—. El desayuno estará en un momento.

Shownu preparó los platos y comenzó a hacer el café mientras Kihyun terminaba. Menos de tres minutos más tarde, la mesa estaba puesta.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kihyun se fijó en lo bien que trabajaban Shownu y él juntos: se había dado cuenta por primera vez cuando Jooheon lo mencionó. A veces, Kihyun no tenía ni que decirle a Shownu que hiciera algo: sabía qué tenía que hacer, pero otras veces era como si sus mentes trabajasen en dos frecuencias totalmente distintas. Kihyun llevaba años siendo amigo de Shownu y todavía conseguía sorprenderse de vez en cuando.

Comieron en silencio hasta que Shownu comentó de repente:

— Ya vuelves a estar normal.

Kihyun casi se atraganta con la tostada. Tragó lentamente y entonces preguntó:

— ¿Normal? ¿Cómo estaba ayer?

— Diferente—, dijo Shownu, manteniendo su característico tono calmado. Tras una pausa, añadió—: No comiste conmigo.

_Cuando este tío se despierte del coma le voy a despellejar vivo_.

— Estuve liado—, contestó, esperando que Hyungwon hubiera tenido una buena razón. Lo había dejado bien claro en las instrucciones: come en la cafetería.

— Sí, lo sé—, asintió Shownu, todavía con el desayuno—. Wonho dijo que fuiste al hospital a ver a tu amigo—. Entonces, levantó la cabeza—. Me podrías haber llamado, habría ido contigo.

Hubo otro silencio mientras Kihyun pensaba en qué decir, pero no se le ocurrió nada. A Shownu no parecía preocuparle demasiado de todos modos, simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo:

— No pasa nada, se nota que te ha afectado bastante, tampoco dijiste casi nada durante la cena.

Kihyun forzó una sonrisa. Por lo menos eso era bueno, cuanto menos hablase Hyungwon, mejor.

— Me sorprende que nunca le hubieras mencionado.

La voz de Shownu no guardaba sospecha, pero Kihyun se sintió arrinconado. Respiró profundamente intentando serenarse.

— Sí, lo hice—, mintió—. ¿No te acuerdas? ¿Hyungwon? Le gusta leer—. Changkyun le había contado que Hyungwon se estaba graduando en literatura así que sería cierto.

Shownu frunció el ceño, pensando.

— ¿En serio?— dijo al final—. Pues no me acuerdo, lo siento.

— No pasa nada, es un tío aburrido—, comentó Kihyun, quitándole hierro al asunto, aunque sabía de sobra que era una mentira como un templo. Hyungwon sería muchas cosas pero no era aburrido, Kihyun podía estar seguro de ello.

Por suerte, Shownu dejó el tema y terminaron de comer en silencio. Después de desayunar, se dirigieron al campus. Caminaron en silencio como siempre y, tras el corto trayecto en metro, llegaron a la universidad. Shownu se despidió y Kihyun se fue a clase.

En clase al menos se podría olvidar de Hyungwon y toda esta situación. El problema llegó cuando tuvo una hora libre y se fue a la biblioteca. Se sentó en una mesa vacía y levantó la mirada para encontrar a un hermoso rubio mirándole fijamente.

— Qué narices—, murmuró Kihyun, una vez se recuperó de la sorpresa—. ¿Tienes que aparecer así… siempre?

— Es que no suelo andar—, respondió Minhyuk—. Así que vete acostumbrando—. Le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

De alguna manera, a Kihyun le dio la sensación de que Minhyuk no era tan tonto como quería hacerle creer. Actuaba como un cabeza hueca para que otras personas le subestimaran. Kihyun también lo hacía a veces así que podía reconocer a un maestro del engaño cuando lo veía.

— Para ser un ángel desde luego no lo pareces.

Minhyuk frunció el ceño.

— Eres un poco mala gente, ¿no?

— Piénsalo bien—, explicó Kihyun—. Es un cumplido.

— Sí, claro, lo que tú digas—, dijo Minhyuk—. ¿Qué tal lo llevas? Ayer Hyungwon estuvo liado todo el día, casi no estuvo a solas. Tuve que estar echándole un ojo.

Algo acerca de eso le sentó mal a Kihyun y tardó unos segundos en procesarlo.

— Espera… ¿me espías?

— Le echo un ojo—, respondió Minhyuk con calma—. Y claro que lo hago. Esta es una situación anormal y seria, no puedo dejaros sin supervisión.

— ¿Sin supervisión? ¡Tú eres quién deberías tener supervisión! ¡Todo este lío es culpa tuya!

— Shh, baja el tono que estamos en una biblioteca—, susurró Minhyuk—. ¿Y tú eres el que vive en la Tierra?

Kihyun apretó los dientes.

— Tú. Deja de espiarme. Deja de presentarte de repente. Deja de existir.

— Ahora estás siendo borde sin razón—, dijo Minhyuk, dejándose caer en la mesa—. Y eso que iba a contarte lo que hizo Hyungwon con tu cuerpo.

— No hizo nada fuera de lo común—, respondió Kihyun—. Aparte de ir a verse a sí mismo, lo cual está bien.

Minhyuk se rio.

— ¿En serio te crees que eso fue todo lo que hizo?

_Está intentando sacarte de quicio. Déjalo pasar._

Kihyun no lo dejó pasar.

— ¿Qué más hizo?

— Yoo Kihyun, ¿pero quién te crees que soy?— dijo Minhyuk, fingiendo indignación—. Soy un espía, no un chivato.

— Te voy a dar un sopapo—, comentó Kihyun—. En la boca. Lo haré. Te voy a saltar todos los dientecillos. Te crees que estoy de broma pero, ¿es este el tono de alguien que está de broma?

— Madre mía, cálmate—, dijo Minhyuk—. Eres como Hyungwon, él también me amenazó.

— Es la reacción natural tras conocerte—, contestó Kihyun, derrumbándose en la silla.

— La verdad es que los dos sois bastante parecidos—, continuó Minhyuk—. Creo que deberíais ser amigos. Bueno, si pudierais conoceros.

— Qué desgracia que no podamos—, comentó Kihyun con sarcasmo. Estaba a punto de añadir algo pero en cuanto parpadeó, Minhyuk ya había desaparecido. La razón de su escapada, se hizo aparente al poco.

Pelo corto teñido de granate. Un semblante suave y dulce con dos ojos pequeños y amables, unos hoyuelos en los que podrías perderte.

— Hola, Jooheon—, dijo Kihyun, sonriendo con calidez—. ¿Qué tal van las clases?

— Bien, hyung—, respondió Jooheon, manteniendo su amable sonrisa—. Me alegro de verte aquí, tengo un nuevo trabajo.

Kihyun sonrió y le indicó una silla a Jooheon. Él estudiaba ingeniería de computadoras y tenía una clase de matemáticas ese semestre. Los dos se conocían desde el instituto y Kihyun estaba encantado de ayudar, aunque no hiciera falta. De todos modos, le daba la sensación de que Jooheon le pedía ayuda para darle una alegría.

Habían hecho ya tres ejercicios cuando Kihyun comentó lo más casualmente que pudo:

— ¿Qué tal está Changkyun?

Jooheon dejó de lado su lápiz y suspiró.

— No lo sé. Uno de sus mejores amigos tuvo un accidente, está en coma y a lo mejor no se despierta.

Kihyun asintió con la cabeza y Jooheon continuó:

— Pero Changkyun no parece preocupado. No para de decir que está bien pero parece… distraído.

— No me sorprende—, contestó Kihyun honestamente.

— Estoy preocupado por él—, Jooheon frunció el ceño.

— Seguro que está bien—, dijo Kihyun—. Hyungwon también.

Jooheon le miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Conoces a Hyungwon-hyung?

— Sí, somos amigos—. Kihyun respondió de manera mecánica después de decir esta mentira tantas veces—. Está bien, se acabará despertando, ya verás.

— Eso espero—, dijo Jooheon, volviendo a sus ejercicios.

Kihyun lo había dicho con seguridad, pero una sombra de duda le recorrió la mente. ¿Y si Hyungwon no se despertaba? ¿Entonces qué pasaría? Kihyun viviría solo la mitad de su vida. Se imaginó a cada uno de ellos saliendo con una persona diferente, cambiando de vida cada día. Algún día, Kihyun se despertaría al lado de la novia de Hyungwon…

Intentó apartar esos pensamientos. Algo así no ocurriría nunca, Hyungwon se iba a despertar. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

 

 

— Oye, luego me pasaré por el hospital. ¿Quieres venir otra vez?

Kihyun miró a Wonho y después a Shownu.

— No gracias—, dijo—. Seguramente me pasaré mañana—. Estaba bastante seguro de eso.

Wonho asintió y siguió comiendo. Los tres estaban juntos como siempre pero Kihyun se sentía molesto. Quería preguntarles qué había hecho el día anterior pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo sin parecer que estaba loco. Estaba empezando a agobiarse en compañía de otras personas, según parece, Kihyun casi no podía vivir la mitad de su vida.

Le dio la sensación de que Wonho y Shownu también podían notarlo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba demasiado cuando comían, pero este silencio era distinto, como si en el fondo supieran que la persona que estaba sentada con ellos no era la misma que había estado allí ayer. Aquello sacaba de quicio a Kihyun.

— Kihyun, ¿estás bien? Estás muy… distraído—. Wonho lo comentó, Shownu no solía fijarse tanto excepto cuando menos lo esperaba.

— Estoy pensando—, respondió con sinceridad.

— ¿Acerca de…?— Shownu levantó la cabeza.

— Ayer—, dijo Kihyun. Eso también era una verdad a medias.

Para su sorpresa, Wonho empezó a reírse.

— No me puedo creer que redirigieras todas las llamadas al jefe—, comentó entre risas—. Su cara cuando te pidió que te disculpases… ¡Y dijiste que no sabías quién era! No me puedo creer que le dijeras que si era el conserje.

Kihyun sintió cómo se le caía la expresión del rostro. Era oficial. Se iba a cargar a Chae Hyungwon.

— Pensaba que te iba a despedir—, continuó Wonho alegremente—. Se le puso la cara toda morada, pensaba que eso solo pasaba en los libros.

— Yo también—, dijo Kihyun, forzando una risa—. Ayer se me fue la cabeza.

— No estuvo mal—, comentó Wonho con una sonrisa.

_Hyungwon dice que gracias_ , pensó Kihyun para sí mismo. Miró a Shownu—. ¿Y? ¿Hice algo fuera de lo común contigo?

— Casi no estuviste conmigo—, contestó Shownu tras tragar—. Así que supongo que sí.

— Es como si fueras una persona totalmente distinta—, dijo Wonho—. Hoy eres más tú mismo.

_No te acostumbres_ , pensó Kihyun con amargura. No tenía ni idea de cómo era Hyungwon, pero según decía Minhyuk eran parecidos. Kihyun no se lo creía.

Terminó de comer y se levantó.

— Tengo que ir a comprar un despertador—, dijo—. Luego nos vemos.

— ¿Y qué le pasó al tuyo?

— Creo que alguien lo lanzó contra la pared—, respondió Kihyun mientras se iba.

 

 

El vendedor había dicho que el reloj no se rompería, daba igual lo que le sucediera. También tenía un sonido infernal para la alarma así que Kihyun estaba satisfecho.

Colocó el despertador en la mesilla de noche y se metió en la cama, repasando mentalmente de todo lo que había hecho. Le había pedido los apuntes del día anterior a un compañero que solo había copiado la mitad de la clase y garabateado durante la otra mitad, se había disculpado con su jefe, un encuentro terrible que esperaba no tener que repetir nunca, había avanzado el trabajo de las próximas clases, preparado el desayuno de mañana… Todo estaba en orden.

Una vez hubo repasado todo, Kihyun cogió el cuaderno. Leyó lo que Hyungwon había escrito una vez más y después empezó a escribir.

_¿Estás intentando que me despidan? ¿Por qué leches has llamado conserje a mi jefe?_

_Y por cierto, no dejes platos sucios tirados por el suelo como si fueras un animal. Al menos déjalos en el fregadero, joder, vas a atraer a hormigas._

Cuando Kihyun terminó con su bronca, prestó atención a lo que Hyungwon había escrito.

                _Hoy ha sido un día normal. No he ido a visitarte; Wonho-hyung probablemente te preguntará mañana otra vez. Ayudé a Jooheon con sus tareas, creo que le conoces, vive con Changkyun._

_Por cierto, no estoy saliendo con nadie. ¿A qué ha venido eso?_

Paró un momento. ¿Estaba saliendo Hyungwon con alguien? Kihyun no tenía ni idea. La vedad es que no sabía nada acerca de él aparte de que era un desastre. _Y que casi no conoce nada sobre ti._

Kihyun le dio vueltas al asunto y después escribió: _Intenta actuar como lo haría yo, ¿vale? No soy el tipo de persona que diría que su jefe parece un conserje._ Además, eso sería un insulto para todos los conserjes.

Siguió pensando y continuó escribiendo: _Voy a escribir todos los detalles que pueda acerca de mi día, úsalos y actúa como yo._

Kihyun empezó a escribir todo lo que había hecho ese día, sin saltarse un solo detalle. Escribió hasta que notó los dedos entumecidos y, después, siguió escribiendo.  Lo haría todas y cada una de las noches, así que tendría que acostumbrarse. Kihyun solo esperaba que Hyungwon leyera todo y siguiera sus indicaciones.

Echó un vistazo a la página. Mañana a esta hora su cuerpo ya no sería suyo, sería de Hyungwon y probablemente estaría en el mismo sitio, escribiendo su propia entrada del diario.

El… cambio era imperceptible, Kihyun casi no lo sentía. Era como si hubiera estado durmiendo entero, con la diferencia de  que  su  cuerpo se había estado moviendo.

Movió el bolígrafo sobre la página. _No ignores a Shownu-hyung._ Tenía esas palabras en mente, pero por alguna razón se negó a escribirlas. Al final, decidió escribir: _No hagas cosas raras_. Cerró el cuaderno y se sumió en un sueño de 36 horas.


	7. Cafetería y flores

La letra de Yoo Kihyun era como el propio Yoo Kihyun: pequeñita y ordenada. Eso quería decir que podía escribir muchísimo en un espacio pequeño. Y lo había hecho.

Hyungwon no tenía ganas de leer nada. En su defensa, hay que decir que lo intentó. Se había leído la descripción de una de las clases de Kihyun antes de rendirse. Resumiendo, Kihyun quería que Hyungwon actuase como él.

Pero Hyungwon estaba cansado. Solo había sido Yoo Kihyun durante un par de días y ya estaba harto. Cuando se había despertado por la mañana, por unos segundos pensó que estaba de vuelta en su apartamento, que todo esto no había sucedido. Pero no. Kihyun solo había comprado el mismo despertador que tenía Hyungwon en casa. A Hyungwon le entraron ganas de quedarse en la cama todo el día, le hizo echar de menos su vida. La única conexión que tenía con ella era Changkyun y le echaba muchísimo de menos. Cogió el teléfono de Kihyun y marcó el número de su amigo.

Lo cogió al segundo tono.

— ¿Hyung? Hola.

— Hey, Changkyun—, dijo Hyungwon—. Estás despierto, menos mal.

— Ay, Hyungwon-hyung—, respondió Changkyun—. Eres tú, me había liado. O sea que hoy es tu turno, ¿eh?

— Sí—. Por alguna razón, no le gustaba cómo sonaba eso. Su turno—. Hoy estás libre a la hora de la comida, ¿no?

— Sí, claro—, respondió la profunda voz—. Quieres que vaya a tú… Digo, ¿a la universidad de Kihyun-hyung?

— Sí—, respondió Hyungwon—. Intenta venir, quiero hablar contigo sobre Kihyun.

Changkyun suspiró.

— Ya te he dicho que no sé mucho sobre él. Es amigo de Jooheon-hyung, no mío.

— Le conoces mejor que yo—, dijo Hyungwon—. ¿Vendrás?

Otro suspiro.

— Claro, hyung.

— Vale, pues me voy que tengo que prepararle el desayuno a mi querido no-invitado. Nos vemos a mediodía.

— Nos vemos.

Hyungwon colgó y empezó a prepararse. El armario de Kihyun no era tan malo como había pensado al principio, pero el colega necesitaba algunos abrigos de persona adulta. Hyungwon se preguntó dónde guardaba Kihyun su dinero: su cartera siempre tenía algunos billetes, eso quería decir que tenía un montoncito guardado en algún lugar del apartamento, esperando a que lo encontrase. _Pues nada, ya sé qué hacer esta noche_.

Escuchó los pasos de Shownu en la habitación contigua. Estar cerca de Shownu era una experiencia muy extraña para Hyungwon: por un lado, el tío estaba totalmente conforme con el silencio, así que Hyungwon no tenía que preocuparse por buscar temas de conversación; pero, por otra parte, Shownu parecía en total sintonía con Kihyun, no solo a nivel físico.

Estaba en la cocina, poniendo la mesa cuando Hyungwon entró. Shownu levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

— Buenas.

— Buenos días—, dijo Hyungwon casi genuinamente. Shownu tenía una sonrisa encantadora y no parecía mal tío.

Se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que Shownu preguntó:

— ¿No vas a hacer el desayuno?

— Cierto, el desayuno—, recordó Hyungwon de repente—. Desayuno, desayuno… Está en la nevera. ¿Te importa sacarlo y calentarlo?

Después de otro silencio, Shownu dijo con incredulidad.

— ¿Quieres que toque la comida? ¿Yo?

Por su tono de voz, eso era algo que Kihyun nunca haría, así que añadió:

— Solo por hoy te voy a dejar.

Shownu sonrió ampliamente y dijo:

— Muy bien—. Se fue a la nevera y Hyungwon se sentó a mirarle. Kihyun era demasiado duro, a Shownu no se le daba tan mal. La verdad es que le daba la sensación de que Kihyun era demasiado duro con muchas cosas, la gente pequeñita solía ser así.

Los dos desayunaron en silencio, como siempre y, como siempre, Shownu se encargó de limpiar. Era casi rutinario.

Mientras caminaban hacia el metro, Hyungwon mantuvo las manos en los bolsillos. A Kihyun podía no importarle que los nudillos de Shownu le rozaran continuamente, pero a Hyungwon desde luego sí.

El metro estaba tan lleno que no le quedó otra opción que apretarse contra Shownu. Hyungwon intentó tomárselo con normalidad, ya que a Shownu claramente no le importaba, pero no era fácil cuando a cada sacudida, su cara se pegaba al cuello de Shownu. Una vez llegaron a la universidad, justo cuando estaban a punto de separarse, Shownu mencionó de repente:

— Hoy comemos juntos, ¿no?

—Eh, no—, respondió Hyungwon, un poco incómodo—. He quedado con un compañero de clase, lo siento.

Shownu asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Durante la cena, entonces?

Kihyun lo había mencionado en sus instrucciones y también lo que Hyungwon tenía que hacer.

— No lo sé—, dijo—. Seguramente estaré cansado y me iré directo a la cama.

Esta respuesta hizo que Shownu se pusiera serio.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien, Kihyun? Pareces… distinto—, frunció el ceño—. Y a veces pareces… ¿un poco perdido? ¿Ha pasado algo?

— Nada—, respondió Hyungwon, demasiado rápido—. Estoy bien. De verdad.

Shownu parecía a punto de decir algo pero simplemente suspiró y dijo:

— Pues nada, ya me lo dirás cuando quieras.

_Dile algo_ , se dijo Hyungwon, pero Shownu ya se estaba yendo. Hyungwon le vio alejarse, con el corazón encogido y sintiendo la tormenta que se acercaba.

 

 

 

— Por favor deja de abrazarme—, murmuró Changkyun con incomodidad—. Hay gente mirándonos.

Hyungwon le dejó ir.

— Lo siento—, dijo sentándose—. Eres la primera cara conocida que he visto en mucho tiempo y estoy cansado de ser Yoo Kihyun. Quiero ser Chae Hyungwon, aunque sea solo un rato.

— Lo entiendo— Changkyun se sentó. Estaban en una cafetería cerca de la universidad y había el ruido suficiente como para evitar que alguien les escuchara.

— No, no lo entiendes—, gruñó Hyungwon—. Estudia ingeniería genética. Es _listo_. Y tiene, como, dos amigos que se conocen entre ellos así que ni siquiera puedo esconderme y fingir que estuve con alguien.

— Pero eso es mejor—, comentó Changkyun, jugueteando con el menú—. Menos gente a la que engañar.

— No, es peor—, contestó Hyungwon, aunque no podía explicarlo bien. Shownu conocía a Kihyun tan bien, eran tan cercanos y tenía un sexto sentido tan bueno… Y Wonho…

— Pero Kihyun-hyung está soltero, al menos que yo sepa—, rumió Changkyun—, y eso es bueno.

— Es raro—, dijo Hyungwon—. Está prácticamente casado y es raro. ¿Quieres saber lo que hace todos los días? Se…

— Para, para—, le detuvo Changkyun, agitando las manos—. Estás cotilleando sobre él. No vas a estar en el cuerpo de Kihyun-hyung para siempre. Cinco semanas, dijiste.

— Cinco semanas es lo que dijo Minhyuk, y no me fío de ese tío—, Hyungwon se indignó—. No podría cuidar ni a una planta de plástico, muchísimo menos de mi alma.

Changkyun frunció el ceño.

— Eres menos… amable que antes.

— Es este cuerpo—, suspiró Hyungwon—. Toda esta situación. Estoy… cansado de todo. Quiero ser Chae Hyungwon.

No había nada que Changkyun pudiera decir en respuesta a eso, así que se calló. Estuvieron sentados en silencio, sin decir nada, hasta que Hyungwon dio una palmada y dijo:

— Vamos a pedir algo, tengo hambre.

Changkyun le sonrió y echó un vistazo al menú.

Hablaron mientras comían y Hyungwon se sintió feliz. Se sintió como si fuera él mismo mientras Changkyun hablaba de sus clases y del montón de tareas que tenía que hacer. Todo parecía normal, al menos hasta que Changkyun dijo:

— Fui a verte ayer. Los médicos querían llamar a tus padres.

— ¿Se lo impediste? — Preguntó Hyungwon al instante.

— No te preocupes, está todo bajo control.

Hyungwon se alegró. Sus padres vivían en Alemania y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dio las gracias por ello. Les rompería el corazón si en algún momento se enteraran del accidente.

— Había flores en tu cuarto—, continuó Changkyun—. Lirios y otras rosas. Me sorprendió, la verdad.

— Ah, ese es Wonho—, Hyungwon se encogió de hombros—. Creo que lleva unas cuantas cada vez que se pasa a visitar—. De pronto se dio cuenta de que Changkyun estaba dirigiéndole una sonrisa extraña—. ¿Qué?

— Nada—, contestó, manteniendo su sonrisa.

— Deja de sonreír así—, le dijo Hyungwon, sonriendo a pesar de todo—. Lo digo en serio.

— Guau, eres impresionante, ¿eh? —Comentó Changkyun, con una sonrisa aún más grande—.. Hasta estando en coma…

Hyungwon se rio y le dio un empujón.

— Para ya.

Changkyun se empezó a reír también.

— Dime, hyung, ¿cuál te gusta más, _Blancanieves_ o _La bella durmiente_?

Hyungwon estaba a punto de darle otro empujón cuando escuchó:

— ¿Kihyun-hyung? ¡Hola!

Al principio no reconoció al sonriente muchacho que se acercaba contento. El pelo granate le había descolocado pero cuando vio sus hoyuelos, esos ojillos que desaparecían cada vez que su sonrisa hacía acto de presencia… Jooheon, el amigo y compañero de piso de Changkyun.

— Hola, hyung, Changkyunnie—, comentó—. ¿Desde cuándo sois amigos?

— Desde hace nada—, respondió Changkyun con calma—. Hola, hyung—. Hyungwon simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Jooheon había tenido el pelo negro la última vez que Hyungwon le había visto, pero aparte de eso estaba exactamente igual. Sonreía con la misma facilidad que antes y, de hecho, estaba sonriendo mientras decía:

— Siento molestaros, chicos, pero he estado buscándote, Kihyun-hyung. Quería preguntarte acerca de la tarea esa con la que me ayudaste.

A Hyungwon se le cayó el alma a los pies.

— Creo que es mejor que me lo comentes mañana—, intentó decir.

— Tengo que entregarlo mañana por la mañana—, dijo Jooheon con una sonrisa culpable—. No es mucho, es solo una parte que no acabo de entender—. Se sentó en la mesa y sacó un cuaderno de su mochila.

Eran matemáticas. El tipo de matemáticas rastreras que tenían letras. A Hyungwon le gustaban las letras, pero las letras no tenían lugar en las matemáticas. El simple hecho de verlas le producía dolor físico. Miró a Changkyun buscando ayuda pero el muchacho simplemente se quedó ahí sentado. _Te estás graduando en ingeniería aeroespacial, pedazo de cabrón_ , Hyungwon le puso a caldo mentalmente. _Ayúdame_. Pero Changkyun estaba disfrutando viéndole pasarlo mal y se quedó en su sitio con una taimada sonrisa.

— Tengo… que irme—, dijo Hyungwon de golpe—. Sí. Ahora. Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte, adiós.

Llegó a ver la cara de sorpresa de refilón mientras se largaba de allí. También estaba bastante seguro de que había escuchado la risa de Changkyun mientras se iba. Una vez puso distancia entre la cafetería y él mismo y se aseguró de que Jooheon no iba detrás de él, Hyungwon revisó sus opciones. Era la una, más o menos, y Kihyun tenía sus clases en la mañana. No le hacía falta que estuviera en el infierno del centro de llamadas hasta las dos y media. Tampoco se atrevía a volver y hablar con Changkyun. Esto quería decir que Hyungwon tenía que matar el tiempo de alguna manera.

Antes de darse cuenta de qué estaba haciendo, se encontró dirigiéndose a la estación de metro. El Lady Mary Memorial no estaba lejos en metro.

El vagón no estaba lleno pero aun así Hyungwon tuvo que estar de pie todo el trayecto. Cuando llegó a su parada y empezó a dirigirse al hospital, pasó al lado de una floristería.

Hyungwon se frenó en seco. ¿Estaría Wonho en su habitación de hospital? Solía ir siempre a mediodía, así que había posibilidades. Hyungwon debería haberlo adivinado antes de meterse en el metro.

Compró un pequeño ramo de margaritas. Kihyun tenía dinero suficiente como para permitirse el extravagante ramo de flores tropicales, pero Hyungwon se sintió especialmente amable.

Tampoco había demasiada gente en el hospital. El piso de su habitación estaba totalmente vacío a excepción de un par de enfermeras. Hyungwon se alegró. Eso quería decir que nadie le había visto mientras daba vueltas en frente de su habitación, sumido en la incertidumbre, antes de reunir la fuerza necesaria para entrar.

Estaba… Vacío. Wonho no estaba allí, solo el cuerpo abandonado de Hyungwon.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba lleno. Estaba el ramo de lirios de Wonho en la mesilla al lado de la cama; a su lado, otro ramo más fresco con una media docena de peonias rosas y, al lado del cuerpo de Hyungwon, alguien había dejado un ramo atado de tulipanes.

Hyungwon se acercó lentamente y cogió los tulipanes, que todavía estaban firmes. _Wonho las ha traído hoy_. Las acercó a su rostro, cerró los ojos e inhaló su aroma. Casi podía verlo, la imagen de Wonho caminando entre flores hasta dar con las que quería, cogiéndolas y pagando por ellas con una sonrisa avergonzada…

_Chae Hyungwon, ¿te estás poniendo sensible?_ Las palabras estaban en la mente de Hyungwon pero no las decía su propia voz, sino otra que sonaba muy parecida a la de Kihyun.

Hyungwon se sacudió y dejó los tulipanes en su sitio con rapidez. Se giró y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando se detuvo. Hyungwon cogió uno de los tulipanes y lo metió en el bolsillo de su abrigo, intentando no mirar a su semblante vacío en la almohada.

— ¿Estás robándole a un paciente en coma? Qué rastrero…

— Es para mí de todos modos—, saltó Hyungwon.

Minhyuk se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo—, se detuvo un momento—. ¿Cómo estás?

Hyungwon sintió la flor dentro de su bolsillo y dijo:

— Bien—. Era más fácil mentir con los pétalos rozando las yemas de sus dedos.

El ángel suspiró.

— Vale. Me tienes aquí para lo que necesites.

— Sí, lo sé—, dijo Hyungwon, fingiendo una sonrisa—. Ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar. Me puedes echar un ojo hasta que llegue.

Minhyuk le dedicó su característica enorme sonrisa y siguió a Hyungwon por la puerta. Hyungwon se aseguró de mantener su mirada alejada de su cuerpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdón por tardar ochenta siglos en subir nada, en mayo llegaron los exámenes y después me he mudado a otro país así que se me dificultó bastante la traducción, ahora mismo he terminado mid-terms y ya estoy asentada en mi nueva casa así que debería poder meterle un buen meneo a la traducción


	8. Dulces y pasas

_Chae Hyungwon,_

_No me puedo creer que hayas salido a beber con mis amigos, ¿estás tonto? ¿Qué pasa si te emborrachas y dices algo que no deberías? Nunca te he contado cómo soy cuando estoy borracho. Tú…_

Hyungwon leyó por encima el siguiente párrafo y vio que era todo una regañina. Una bronca en un tono muy cabreado. Hyungwon había escrito claramente que se había ido pronto, pero ahora estaba deseando no haber escrito nada en absoluto.

El siguiente párrafo hablaba sobre lo que Kihyun había hecho en casa. Hyungwon también se lo leyó por encima. Estaba a punto de cerrar el cuaderno cuando las últimas líneas llamaron su atención.

_Seguramente no me den nada pero si me lo dieran, agradéceselo a la chica. Come algo, pero dale la mayoría a Shownu y Wonho. No me gustan los dulces, solo comería un poco porque son para mí y sería de mala educación no hacerlo._

_Pórtate bien._

_Yoo Kihyun_

¿Si le dieran algo? ¿Si le dieran qué? Hyungwon le dio una vuelta al asunto antes de caer. Echó un vistazo al móvil de Kihyun: Catorce de febrero, San Valentín.

Aquello le dejó un regusto amargo. El día de San Valentín y lo iba a pasar como un chaval pequeñajo y para nada popular. A Hyungwon siempre le habían regalado montones de bombones y cartas en el instituto y, aunque en la universidad no eran tan niñatas, le seguían dedicando alguna que otra mirada acaramelada y dulces. Le extrañaba que aquel fuera el caso del canijo.

Hyungwon se dirigió a la cocina y echó un vistazo en la nevera. Había un tupper con fruta cortada y una nota escrita **Hoy, cereales**. Perfecto.

Shownu apareció un poco más tarde de lo normal y, una vez más, Hyungwon tuvo que aguantar el ritual matutino. Cuando los dos habían terminado de comer y Shownu estaba fregando los cacharros, comentó:

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy?

Era domingo y eso quería decir que Hyungwon no podía ocultarse en la biblioteca de la universidad o hacer acto de presencia en alguna de sus clases.

— No sé—, dijo, tratando de mantener un tono conversacional—. Creo que quedarme en casa.

— Me parece bien, hace mucho que no nos quedamos—, respondió Shownu, secándose las manos—. Vamos a terminar el videojuego ese que compraste la semana pasada.

A Hyungwon se le cayó el alma a los pies. Shownu quería quedarse con él. _No, quiere quedarse con Kihyun_. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hyungwon sintió que estaba metiéndose donde no le llamaban, que se había entrometido en un momento muy personal en la vida de Kihyun.

— ¿Sabes qué? A lo mejor es mejor que salgamos—, sugirió Hyungwon. Después, añadió sin pensar—: Invitemos también a Wonho-hyung.

Por un momento, Hyungwon estuvo seguro de que Shownu se negaría, pero sonrió y dijo:

— Claro, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

— Tú decides—, respondió Hyungwon sin más—. Voy a llamar a Wonho-hyung.

Dudó un instante. ¿Quizás parecía que tenía demasiado entusiasmo? A Hyungwon le daba en la nariz que Kihyun habría preferido pasar el día a solas con Shownu.

Pero a Shownu no parecía molestarle, así que Hyungwon fue a la habitación contigua para llamar a Wonho. Mientras esperaba, se preguntó cómo iba a explicarle esto a Kihyun. _Shownu quería pasar un día romántico pero he invitado a un sujetavelas. Lo siento._

— Hola—, escuchó la voz de Wonho al otro lado de la línea—. Qué pronto.

No eran ni las diez, pero Kihyun era un madrugador de mierda.

— Tampoco es tan pronto—, respondió Hyungwon, faltando a todos sus principios—. ¿Quieres salir por ahí hoy?

— Yoo Kihyun, ¿me estás pidiendo una cita por San Valentín?

Wonho lo dijo de broma pero aun así Hyungwon se sonrojó.

— No, claro que no—, contestó rápidamente—. Vamos a ir los tres, no es una cita.

— Ay, vaya qué pena—, Wonho se rio—. Vale, no tengo nada que hacer. ¿A dónde queréis ir?

_Nada que hacer, lo que quiere decir que no tiene pareja._ El simple pensamiento hizo muy feliz a Hyungwon.

— Ven al apartamento de Ki… quiero decir, a mi apartamento. Saldremos desde aquí.

— Vale, voy para allá—, asintió Wonho—. Nos vemos, guardadme algo de desayuno

Colgó y Hyungwon se quedó mirando al teléfono en su mano. Quizás ser Kihyun en San Valentín sí tenía algo bueno.

 

 

 

Ser Kihyun en San Valentín no tenía nada bueno.

Fueron a un museo. Cuando Hyungwon preguntó qué clase de persona en sus cabales querría ir a un museo por diversión, Shownu le miró extrañado y dijo:

— Llevas queriendo ir bastante tiempo.

Lo cual quería decir que Kihyun era el tipo de persona a la que le gustaba ir a museos. El peor tipo de calaña.

— Menuda castaña—, se quejó Wonho después de diez minutos. Era como si estuviera leyéndole la mente a Hyungwon.

— Kihyun lleva queriendo venir bastante tiempo—, apuntó Shownu—. Vamos a quedarnos al menos un poquito más de diez minutos.

_Maldito cabrón considerado_ , Hyungwon insultó a Shownu para dentro. Tenía que aparentar, así que sonrió a Shownu y dijo:

— Gracias. Podríamos dividirnos e ir a las secciones que queramos.

— Mil gracias—, respondió Wonho e instantáneamente empezó a dirigirse a la salida. Hyungwon le observó, verde de envidia, hasta que se dio la vuelta y regresó.

— Creo que no debería dejaros solos—, dijo mientras Shownu se reía—. Parecéis una pareja de verdad.

Shownu se rio aún más fuerte, pero a Hyungwon no le hizo tanta gracia. _¿Wonho también lo piensa?_

Caminaron por las salas y Hyungwon, que ya conocía a Kihyun lo suficiente, se quedó más rato en aquellas que tenían que ver con historia. Todo era muy aburrido. Hyungwon no había experimentado un aburrimiento así jamás en su vida. Pensaba que las clases de Kihyun eran malas pero no tenían ni punto de comparación con el horror que era su tiempo libre.

Mientras Hyungwon miraba un papiro del siglo VII, volvió a notar ese sentimiento de vacío. El sentimiento de que, a pesar de no estar en coma, tampoco estaba viviendo.

Dio unas vueltas por su cuenta hasta que acabó en un área con artefactos históricos. A Hyungwon no le gustaba la historia demasiado: al final todo terminaba con gente asesinándose o envenenándose. Prefería la mitología. Ahí al menos los finales incluían a gente convirtiéndose en árboles o constelaciones.

Estaba observando un pedazo de pergamino, intentando aparentar interés, cuando alguien detrás de él comentó:

— ¿Te diviertes?

Era Wonho. Hyungwon forzó una sonrisa y contestó:

— Sí, mucho.

— No me puedo creer que haya parejas de verdad aquí—, comentó Wonho con una sonnrisa—. ¿Quién tendría aquí una cita? Bueno, aparte de ti, claro.

Hyungwon miró a su alrededor. No se había fijado antes pero muchas de las personas en la sala eran parejas. _Cita en el museo_. A Hyungwon no se le ocurría mejor razón para rechazar a alguien.

— Creo que somos los únicos que no están saliendo aquí—, comentó Wonho en voz baja—. ¿Por qué no fingimos que estamos juntos?

_No_ es lo primero que vino a los labios de Hyungwon, ya que odiaba las muestras de afecto en público. Entre amigos no tenía problemas para mostrar cariño, pero cuando las cosas se volvían románticas ya era otra historia. Lo encontraba embarazoso, jamás actuaría de manera pegajosa en público.

Entonces recordó que no sería a él a quién pillarían en actitud cariñosa. Sería a Kihyun y quizás Kihyun no tenía tantos reparos. Lo dudaba, basándose en lo que conocía de Kihyun, pero no pasaba nada por soñar.

— Vale—, Hyungwon aceptó sin más—. ¿Quieres que nos besemos o deberíamos empezar a llamarnos _churri_?

— ¿Qué? —Wonho estaba claramente sorprendido.

— Sí, ¿por qué no? —Hyungwon continuó hablando tranquilamente—. Vamos a empezar cogiéndonos de las manos.

— No iba en serio—, Wonho se rio, pero era evidente el tono nervioso de su voz—. Pensaba que me ibas a atizar, no estar de acuerdo.

_Tal y como esperaba._

— No eres el único que puede ser impredecible— Hyungwon sonrió.

— Eso ya lo sé, lo has demostrado bastante últimamente— Wonho le devolvió la sonrisa—. Si no fuera porque es imposible, diría que eres alguien totalmente diferente.

— ¿Alguien mejor? —Se atrevió a preguntar Hyungwon.

La sonrisa de Wonho se amplió.

— Alguien distinto—, dijo. Después añadió—: No alguien peor, eso desde luego.

A Hyungwon le gustó el sonido de eso. Ya no estaba tan cabreado con Kihyun por gustarle ir a museos.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar y Hyungwon lo sacó mientras un gran número de pelmas a los que le gustaba ir a museos le miraba mal. Era Changkyun.

— ¿Sí? —Hyungwon empezó a hablar más alto de lo normal por simple rabia.

— Hyung, tienes que venir aquí—, Changkyun dijo animado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ir a dónde? —, preguntó Hyungwon, alejándose un poco de Wonho.

— A tu habitación de hospital— respondió Changkyun. Después de una pausa añadió—: Eres Hyungwon-hyung, ¿no?

— Sí—, Hyungwon soltó un suspiro exasperado.

— Lo siento, siempre se me olvida. Pero en serio, tienes que venir. Es que no te lo vas a creer.

 

 

 

Hyungwon no se lo podía creer.

Alguien le había traído bombones. De hecho, mucha gente.

— ¿Qué cojones? — Hyungwon cogió una bolsa llena de corazones de chocolate—. Aunque no estuviera en coma, ¿cómo iba a terminarme todo esto?

Hasta habían tenido que traer otra mesa para colocar todo el chocolate y las flores de Wonho habían sido relegadas al suelo.

— Te volviste súper popular después de tu  accidente—, respondió Changkyun con una sonrisa—. ¿Un estudiante de literatura ridículamente guapo en coma? Es casi como la trama de un drama. Según una de las enfermeras, mogollón de chicas vinieron esta mañana a traerlo.

— ¿Muchas?

— Unas veinticinco—, comentó Changkyun—. Así que diría que muchísimo más que mogollón.

— Cállate—, Hyungwon le pegó un empujón. Echó un vistazo a todas las bolsas de chocolate, muy bien envueltas. También había cartas, en preciosos sobres de tonos pastel cerrados con corazones—. ¿Qué va a pasar con todo esto?

Changkyun se encogió de hombros.

— No tienes familia en el país así que el personal del hospital lo compartirá.

— Qué desperdicio—, dijo Hyungwon mientras empezaba a abrir una de las bolsas.

— Oye, oye, que no puedes hacer eso—, Changkyun le llamó la atención.

— ¿Por qué no? Son para mí—, Hyungwon comentó.

— Bueno, sí, pero nadie espera que te los comas.

— Vaya por dios, pues lo voy a hacer—, dijo—. ¿Quieres un poco?

La indecisión pasó por la expresión de Changkyun, pero al final aceptó. Hyungwon le dio un mordisco, frunció el ceño y tiró la bolsa.

— Había una pasa—, explicó—. Una _pasa_. Mira es que prefiero estar en coma a eso.

Changkyun debería estar acostumbrado después de tantos años pero aun así suspiró:

— Ves por eso te has vuelto popular después de entrar en coma.

Hyungwon iba a rebatir la afirmación cuando Wonho entró con un ramo de azaleas.

Tras un instante de sorprendido silencio, dijo:

— Kihyun, me deberías de haber dicho que ibas a venir aquí.

— Creo que me voy a ir yendo—, dijo Changkyun con una sonrisa astuta. Cuando estaba detrás de Wonho, movió la boca para decirle _Popular_ antes de irse, intentando no reírse. Hyungwon le habría dado un sopapo.

Sus ojos se centraron en las azaleas.

— ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?— Preguntó, con verdadera curiosidad—. Es San Valentín, no debería de haber flores en ninguna parte.

Wonho parecía avergonzado.

— Las reservé con antelación.

Hyungwon estaba emocionado, lo cual era toda una sorpresa para él mismo. Nunca había sido tan romántico. ¿Era un efecto secundario del cuerpo de Kihyun? Aunque Kihyun parecía hasta menos romántico que el propio Hyungwon. Entonces…

Observó cómo Wonho hacía espacio para sus flores. Apartó las cartas con cuidado y apiló el chocolate casi con pereza. Cuando hubo colocado las flores, miró el rostro de Hyungwon y en su expresión se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

_Es él. Es… contagioso._

Wonho pilló a Hyungwon observándole y se sonrojó, el rosa contrastando vivamente con el blanco de sus mejillas.

— No me mires así—, se quejó—. Solo… quiero conocerle. Quiero que se despierte y viva. No es tan raro, ¿no?

No lo era. Hyungwon quería vivir.

Entonces fue cuando lo decidió. Eso es lo que haría. Iba a vivir.

Y así, el vacío en su interior se hizo patente.

— Oye, ¿quieres chocolate?— Preguntó Hyungwon, cogiendo una bolsa.

— ¿Estás loco? — Dijo Wonho riéndose—. Es para él.

— Sí, y no puede comerlo—, comentó Hyungwon. Al ver la mirada en la cara de Wonho añadió—. Él querría que lo comiéramos. Le conozco.

— Bueno, vale—. Wonho no parecía muy seguro pero le dio un mordisco a una barra de chocolate. Hyungwon se rio y Wonho le acompañó.

Mientras los dos estaban sentados, comiendo chocolate juntos, a Hyungwon le vino la imagen a la cabeza. Pero en su imagen mental era él quien estaba con Wonho, su cuerpo real, y la persona en la cama del hospital era Kihyun.

Hyungwon se tragó sus imaginaciones con un pedazo de chocolate y empezó a hablar con Wonho de libros.


End file.
